Juegos Mágicos: ¿Debilidad entre parejas?
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: Los juegos mágicos están por comenzar nuevamente. las cosas se complican cuando un gremio desconocido aparece. ¿serán los juegos mágicos solamente juegos mágicos?
1. Chapter 1

**Juegos Mágicos: ¿Debilidad entre parejas?**

**Capítulo 0**

**Prologo**

Los juegos mágicos estaban por iniciar nuevamente y los gremios legales comenzaban a prepararse para estar de nuevo en acción. Como siempre lo primordial era buscar un hospedaje en donde estar. Esta vez serian 7 gremios quienes participarían en los juegos: Fairy Tail, Marmaid Heels, SaberTooth, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale y un gremio desconocido….

La idea de no conocer a su enemigo ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Qué clase de chicos serían los que enfrentarían? Todo lo que Makarov sabia era un dato crucial e importante que debía discutir con la primera maestra. No quería alarmar a sus hijos por lo que simplemente decidió que no era buen momento para decirles.

-¡Mocosos! ¡Nuevamente inician los juegos mágicos! ¡Y esta vez tendremos un contrincante del que no sabemos absolutamente nada! Por lo tanto no podremos confiarnos. En N-a-d-a. – dijo el maestro con los brazos cruzados.

-¿maestro, de verdad no sabemos nada sobre ese gremio? Parece sospechoso que aparezca de la noche a la mañana – había dicho Erza.

-ellos no están de la noche a la mañana, Erza. – le dijo él. – necesito hablar contigo.

Mientras tanto en la taberna del gremio las cosas estaban raras. Lucy apenas había dicho palabra, lo mismo Juvia. Los chicos parecían no darse cuenta debido a que, como siempre, estaban dándose golpes y haciendo desastre. Solo Mirajane pareció notar el cambio de ánimo de las chicas.

-¿sucede algo, Juvia – chan, Lucy – chan? –preguntó mientras secaba algunas copas recién lavadas.

-Juvia está preocupada por los juegos mágicos… -le contó- ¿Por qué hay un gremio que Juvia no conoce? ¿Por qué no hay información sobre ellos?

-ellos fueron inteligentes – dijo una pensante Lucy - ni siquiera sabemos el nombre del gremio o su ubicación, no pudimos mandar espías para saber algo más de ellos….

-entonces tómenlo como que será una temporada entretenida – les dijo Mirajane – seguramente no son problema para Fairy Tail. Yo confió plenamente en ustedes.

-Mira – san, ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila cuando sabe que va a participar? – preguntó Juvia bebiendo algo de Vino tinto.

-creo que los juegos mágicos son entretenidos, además, no me molesta participar porque soy miembro de Fairy Tail. Lo importante no es ganar, es saber que hiciste lo que pudiste y que una derrota puede servirte de lección para el futuro. – les explicó. Parecía segura, aunque por dentro se encontraba igual de preocupada que las chicas.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del maestro Makarov, las cosas no iban bien aparentemente.

-¡maestro! – Dijo Scarlet dándole un golpe a la mesa - ¿por qué oculta esa información? Los juegos serán peligrosos y si uno de nosotros sale herido casi hasta la muerte entonces…

-ERZA – el maestro la hiso callar de repente- no podemos alarmarlos así, nuestro propósito es que entrenen y se hagan fuertes, si están preocupados su poder no será el mismo. Además, suficiente tienen con preocuparse por Sabertooth.

-pero…

-te lo dije a ti porque además de Rakusasu, tu eres de las más fuertes del gremio. Confío en ti para hacer más fuertes a tus hermanos, pero no les puedes decir la gravedad del secreto que te acabo de contar. No podemos dejar que alguien se enfrente de nuevo a Minerva y lo sabes. Esa mujer no va a tentarse el corazón ante nadie y por lo tanto no podemos confiarnos y enviar a cualquiera de nosotros a la arena. Odiaría tener un funeral de uno de los miembros de Fairy tail.

-maestro….

-estoy preocupado. Por lo que te acabo de decir. Sé que no puedo enviar a Natsu a hacer todo el trabajo, lo mismo a ti, a Rakusasu, a Gildarts, Mistogan y Gajeel. Debemos estar preparados para lo que venga. La primera maestra estará apoyándonos… aun así… creo que será mejor que ellos se den cuenta solos…

-bien, maestro. – dijo Titania cediendo ante el argumento del maestro Makarov – entonces déjeme eso a mí. Mientras tanto pediré a Laxus que me ayude con los preparativos del alojamiento.

Y sin más… Titania salió de aquella oficina con la sensación horrible de un mal presentimiento…

- ¿quiénes son ellos? – preguntó convirtiendo sus manos en puños…..

Por otra parte, en algún punto perdido del mundo, en alguna taberna escondida del mundo, un grupo de chicos conversaban. La taberna era algo oscura, parecía más una bodega que una taberna, aun así, nadie parecía tomarle importancia, tal vez porque estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad de ese sitio o tal vez porque nadie se había detenido a pensar en lo lúgubre que parecía.

-será divertido.-dijo él mientras bebía una segunda copa de Martini.

-yo solo espero que realmente me den una pelea divertida.-respondió una de sus acompañantes, notablemente aburrida. El chico no pudo más que reírse discretamente.

No pudieron seguir hablando más debido a que alguien llamó su atención.

-den lo mejor que tengan – había dicho esa voz salida de la nada.- no fallen en los juegos mágicos.

-no teníamos intención de hacerlo. – respondió otra voz masculina salida de quien sabe dónde. - ¿verdad? – todos los presentes asintieron decididos. El chico que aún tenía su copa de Martini en la mano no pudo más que sonreír de lado.

-hora de buscar problemas…

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

**[Nota De Silver:**

**El maestro Makarov tiene una forma muy particular de decir el nombre de Laxus, por lo tanto cuando el habla coloco el nombre de Laxus tal como él lo dice y probablemente también como se escribe en romaji (creo jaja)**

**¿Quiénes son los que están en esa taberna oscura? ¿Qué secreto le contó el maestro a Erza? ¿Que pasara en los juegos mágicos? Acepto sugerencias xD aprovecho para darle las gracias a esas chicas que me mandaron mensaje privado apoyándome con este proyecto. Un saludo. Espero y no los decepcione con este fanfic. Habrá muuuchos celos, eso es seguro. Pero… ¿Qué pasara después? ¿los juegos mágicos serán solo juegos mágicos? ¿Qué opinan?**

**¿Me regalan un Review?]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Juegos Mágicos: ¿Debilidad entre parejas?**

**Capítulo 1**

**Crocus.**

Llovía a torrentes. Las calles de Crocus estaban desiertas cuando ellos pisaron su suelo. Se hospedarían en una posada tranquila se nombre The Witch's House, lejos del bullicio de la gente, lo cual les encantaba, pues no soportaban mucho la idea de estar en medio de mucha gente, en cuanto a vivienda se trataba. Algunos decían que esa posada estaba maldita solamente por el nombre que llevaba pero a ellos no les importaba, no eran supersticiosos, además la gente que los atendió fue buena.

Una vez llegados, pagaron cada uno su habitación, constituida como un cuarto cualquiera de hotel: una pequeña sala donde estaba el televisor, un baño particular y una amplia cama. Al parecer estaban bien con su privacidad a tal grado de negarse a compartir habitación. A todos les parecía bien pues eso no significaba que como equipo y como familia no fueran unidos. El chico había elegido una habitación en el primer piso por razones que nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Dejo su equipaje guardado ordenadamente y se tiró en la enorme cama, comenzando a quedarse dormido. Apenas se comenzaba a quedar dormido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-pasa…- se limitó a decir.

Él era un chico de cabello rojo, arreglado de manera peculiar, pues las capas más cortas se dispersaban de manera desordenada mientras las capas más largas las llevaba agarradas en una coleta baja, siempre con lentes oscuros puestos y traje compuesto con pantalones y chaqueta en color negro y camisa blanca semi abotonada. Algo elegante pero a la vez casual. Nadie sabía cómo eran sus ojos pero a nadie parecía molestarle.

-y-yo…. Me dan miedo las tormentas… - dijo quien había entrado a su habitación. Era una chica alta, de cabellos largos y castaños, sus ojos eran verdes, contrastando su tez pálida y su cuerpo bien formado. Era guapa, sí, pero el jamás la había visto como algo más que una muy buena amiga. Al contrario de él, que era por demás serio, ella era muy tímida, pero una vez tomando confianza era muy amigable y divertida.

-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres…-le había dicho él, restándole importancia al comentario de su compañera mientras se dirigía al baño particular para mirarse al espejo. Mientras tanto ella se instalaba en la sala.

-Silver-kun… - lo llamó ella- ¿crees de verdad que pasara algo importante en los juegos?

-conocemos perfectamente al enemigo. Al contrario, ellos no saben nada de nosotros. Los que aceptamos venir es por simple diversión, o porque tenemos asuntos pendientes con ellos – respondió el tranquilamente saliendo del baño sin su camisa puesta, aun así, aun tenia puestos sus lentes oscuros..

-tienes razón….-dijo ella. Quien ya se tomaba como algo normal ver sin camisa a los chicos de su gremio, por alguna u otra razón si no estaban divirtiéndose en la alberca, estaba entrenando o tal vez regresando de una misión. Todo llegando al grado de sacarse la camisa de vez en cuando.

-no hay por qué preocuparse. Ninguno tiene la intención de perder. Además, solo son juegos, si queremos algo serio entonces lo buscaremos cuando se dé el momento.

Se acercó al pequeño frigorífico de dónde sacó dos botellas de té verde con limón y miel, acerco una a su compañera, quien la tomó y comenzó a beber, tranquilizando su preocupación. El chico siguió su ejemplo bebiendo también. Sin embargo, al terminar el primer trago de té, sintió algo que lo hiso soltar la botella de agua cayendo esta al suelo y regando su contenido. Alarmado corrió hacia la puerta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡RORONOA! ¡TENEMOS VISITAS! – en el tercer piso del edificio, Ese al que llamaban Roronoa salió corriendo de la habitación donde estaba, para buscar a sus compañeros. El chico pelirrojo llamado Silver corrió hacia su compañera y la tomó por los hombros.

-hagas lo que hagas, quédate detrás de mí. – el chico se giró, protegiendo a su compañera. Y se quedó ahí…. Expectante…

Al inicio la chica que estaba con él no sabía lo que sucedía, hasta que por fin, un grupo de hombres encapuchados irrumpió en la habitación…

-ladrones… o espías… - masculló el pelirrojo, si había algo que le molestaba eran los ladrones y los espias.

-tenemos dos opciones… hacer esto por las buenas, es decir: decirnos que gremio son ustedes y sus habilidades y de esa forma nadie saldrá herido…o podemos sacárselas por la fuerza…

-¿por la fuerza, dices? – El pelirrojo acomodó sus lentes oscuros- sería una lástima que nosotros supiéramos a cuál de todos los gremios perteneces….al mismo tiempo sería interesante poder enviarles tu cuerpo hecho trisas en una de las cajas del correo…

Un par de horas más tarde, en una reconocida posada de nombre Honey Bone, los chicos se acomodaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Como siempre, las chicas compartían habitación, mientras los chicos tomaban habitaciones para compartir de dos en dos. BickSlow compartía habitación con Freed, Laxus con el maestro Makarov, y, con el fin de no crear un alboroto Gajeel compartía habitación con Natsu, mientras que Gray compartía habitación con Elfman.

Una vez instalados fueron a relajarse un poco a las aguas termales, en donde el maestro tuvo una seria plática con la parte masculina del gremio. Ya no podía guardarles más ese secreto. Erza tenía razón, se trataba de su vida, no podía mandarlos a luchar por que sí, sin saber a lo que se enfrentaban.

-escúchenme bien, si lo recuerdan, hable con Erza acerca de ese gremio que no conocemos. – Los chicos se cruzaron de brazos, escuchando con atención adentro de esa agua caliente – y ahora quiero hablar con ustedes acerca de eso. Laxus, BickSlow, Freed, Gajeel, Elfman, Gray, Natsu, Droy y Jet…

-¿desde cuándo importa tanto un gremio nuevo? – se quejó Laxus. –seguramente es una extensión de Raven Tail.

-no, Laxus, esta vez es diferente. De ese gremio, lo único que conocía el consejo mágico era el nombre y otro dato más.- explicó el maestro- el nombre de ese gremio es Bloody Temptation… el logotipo es una rosa roja como la sangre, con espinas largas….pero…-no sabía si continuar o no.

-habla, viejo – le pidió Gajeel.

-el dato que tienen además de lo que les acabo de mencionar es…. Que todos sus miembros son magos de clase S…

-¿Nani? – Preguntó un sorprendido Laxus…- ¿lo que me dices es verdad? Si es así, ¿Cómo es que nos enteramos de ellos hasta ahora?

- Esto está mal… significa que los juegos no serán solo juegos….-decía un preocupado Gajeel.

-estoy encendido- decía un emocionado Natsu.

-eso no es todo – dijo el maestro – con el fin de descubrir algo más acerca de ellos… envié a miembros de la división especial de espionaje de Fairy Tail al establecimiento donde se encuentran….

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! – Estalló Laxus – ¡eso fue arriesgado!

-lo se… y créeme que estuve dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, inclusive lo consulte con el líder de los espías, quien me termino de convencer de que nada pasaría…el punto es, que el líder se equivocó… ningún mimbro de la división regresó…

-eso quiere decir que….-Laxus sabía que eso solo podía significar dos cosas: que ese gremio era terriblemente peligroso y que los miembros de la división de espías estaban todos muertos.

Gray ya no podía soportar eso, por lo que, sin decir nada, salió del agua y fue directo a vestirse a su habitación. Necesitaba estar solo….una vez vestido salió al balcón. Pensando que por el no habría ningún problema, el problema serían las chicas, si salían lastimadas de gravedad entonces todo sería una constante pelea por vengarlas… no… tenían que proteger a las chicas… él tenía que proteger a Juvia… ¿a Juvia? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? No. tenía que sacarse a Juvia de la cabeza… esa tez blanca, su curiosa forma de hablar, ese cabello… esos ojos… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Claro que no estaba pensando en Juvia. No, definitivamente no…

Decidió bajar a dar un paseo. Necesitaba despejarse. Y así lo hiso, comenzó a vagar por la lluvia que comenzaba a parar. Pensaba… ¿Quién sabe en qué pensaba? Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía, pero sabía que estaba pensando en algo… y así paso por varias calles de Crocus, hasta que por fin llegó a una calle angosta…fue entonces que la vio….

**[[Nota De Silver:**

**¡Hola! C:**

**Díganme ¿a quién habrá visto Gray? ¿Amiga o enemiga? ¿Qué pasará?**

**Conciencia: tú eres un troll… ya me dejaste con la duda…**

**Yo: tu cállate que vives adentro de mi cabeza y sabes perfectamente lo que pasara después = =U**

**Conciencia: espero que NaLu Roronoa y A-Z Miner117744 A-Z no te maten porque estás haciendo personajes basados en ellos dos.**

**Yo: DDDDDD. Nooooooo ¡no puedo morir aun! ¡Soy demasiado sexy!**

**Conciencia: si, eres tan sexy que los espejos no lo soportan y se rompen.**

**Yo: uh! Que rudaso jajajajaja**

**Conciencia: si, eres igual de rudo que bob esponja…**

**Yo: ya déjame en paz Dx ¡no me interrumpas!**

**Conciencia: ya, pues. Continua.**

**Bueno, después de la interrupción de mi conciencia, les mando un saludo. Gracias por leer mi fanfic, por dejarme esos reviews que me dan a entender que definitivamente puedo seguir escribiendo y que les gusta. NaLu Roronoa y A-Z Miner117744 A-Z por favor no me maten xDu**

**Les aviso, estos primeros dos capítulos (el capitulo 0 y el capitulo 1) son mera introducción, para que sepan el por que de varias cosas que van a pasar después C:**

**Me pregunto si xHinamorikunx tambien querra participar o.o! no pierdo nada en preguntarle C:**

**Tengo otra pregunta para ustedes:**

**¿me regalan un Review?]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Juegos Mágicos: ¿Debilidad entre parejas?**

**Capítulo 2**

**Declaración de Guerra.**

Cabello negro azulado…muy largo… sus ojos estaban cubiertos en sombra, pero él sabía que lloraba debido a esas gotas de agua recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas …ella estaba en el suelo, sujetando un sangrante tobillo…estaba sola, en medio de la lluvia, con la ropa desgarrada y en gran parte manchada de sangre… eso no podía ir bien…

Apresurado, el mago de hielo se acercó rápidamente, olvidando por completo en lo que pensaba, ella necesitaba asistencia…

-oye, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercando su brazo a su hombro, el cual fue repelido por un manotazo cortesía de ella.

-¡no me toques! ¡Mago de Fairy Tail! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mirando de repente al pelinegro con sus ojos de un hermoso color amatista (morado) cargados de odio.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Estás sola en medio de la lluvia y herida, te vas a enfermar y si no te atiendes esa herida se infectará y morirás!- le gritó el Fullbuster.

-¿acaso no entendiste que la señorita dijo que te alejaras? – Preguntó una voz masculina proveniente de detrás del mago. Quien se giró para ver de quien se trataba- ¿será tal vez que los magos de Fairy Tail además de cobardes son estúpidos y sordos?

-no me jodas. Ella necesita atención médica y pronta. Ese tobillo sangra mucho. – se excusó el miembro de Fairy Tail.

- y eso a ti te debe importar un carajo. – respondió cortante el chico.

Alborotado cabello en tonalidad azul rey, tez blanca, ojo izquierdo en color verde limón… ojo derecho en color azul claro…complexión fornida, pero no exagerada…iba vestido únicamente de la cintura hacia abajo, mostrando sus músculos, estaba descalzo, pero eso parecía importarle muy poco… en la parte superior de la espalda tenía una cicatriz muy marcada, tal vez de alguna pelea en el pasado…. Pero eso no importaba ahora… había algo en el que le hacía ver demasiado peligroso. Definitivamente a él le importaba un bledo pelear por defender a su compañera de un mago de Fairy Tail…

-Dime tu nombre… -dijo al fin el Fullbuster.

-¿mi nombre? Es cortesía decir tu nombre antes de preguntar el de otros, idiota de Fairy Tail…-respondió simplemente y sonriendo de lado – y aunque lo hicieras… para conocer mi nombre primero debes ser merecedor de saberlo. Así que probablemente no te lo diría…

-tu…- el Fullbuster comenzaba a irritarse. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa forma? Como si supiera todo de él….

-idiota…-le dijo él- ruega porque el erizo no te encuentre….

-¿erizo? – preguntó extrañado…

Ignorando por completo al Fullbuster, el joven se acercó a su compañera, quien lo recibió con un bofetón suave…

-¿y eso por qué fue? – preguntó interesado el mago desconocido.

-te tardaste mucho…-se quejó ella- tengo frio, estoy cansada, mojada y herida… ¿Qué diantres hace ese Erizo Idiota? – el mago la tomó en brazos.

-bueno, el Erizo imbécil está a salvo de la lluvia, esperándote en la posada. Él me dijo dónde estabas. – respondió comenzando a caminar.

-menos mal que por lo menos eso sabe hacer…-suspiró la chica- en eso pocas veces se equivoca….

El mago de hielo solamente pudo verlos alejarse mientras pensaba en lo que había vivido recientemente…. Una chica herida gravemente y su guardaespaldas aterrador hablando sobre un erizo que hace cosas y que además lo estaba buscando a él… eso no tienen ningún sentido….

Algo de lo que estaba seguro era que esa chica, así como su acompañante, odiaban a sobre manera a Fairy Tail…sus ojos…. Mostraban el odio puro… ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser un mago de Fairy Tail…había muchas preguntas por responder. Por lo tanto se dirigió de nuevo a Honey Bone, forzando sus piernas lo masque pudo y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por llegar mojado y casi sin aliento.

-¿Gray – Sama? – había preguntado la chica de cabellos azules, mirándolo preocupada.

-estoy bien, es solo que me he topado con un par de gente muy extraña….

El Fullbuster relató lo sucedido, cómo encontró a la chica herida, como ella había rechazado su contacto, como el chico había salido de la nada a defender a su amiga, cómo ese chico y esa chica lo miraban, como si fuera el peor monstruo del mundo solo por pertenecer a Fairy Tail. También les relató la extraña conversación que tuvieron antes de irse…

-¿un erizo, dices? Eso no es posi…-se interrumpió Laxus- a menos que el erizo sea un Exceed…

-no hay erizos que sean Exceed – terció Charle cruzada de brazos.

-entonces es una persona…-concluyó Lucy- ¿un alias tal vez? Es un alias muy raro para una persona.

-no lo sé – terminó el Fullbuster- lo único que sé es que ese tal Erizo le puso precio a mi cabeza y que esas personas le tienen un odio terrible a Fairy Tail.

-¿Cómo sabes que el Erizo te busca? – preguntó Gajeel.

-el tipo del que les hable antes me dijo "Ruega por que el Erizo no te encuentre"

-entonces ese tal erizo es un personaje muy peligroso…un mercenario tal vez.-sugirió Levy.- entonces esos chicos pertenecen a un gremio oscuro…. Gray, ¿viste alguna marca en especial en ellos? ¿Tal vez el logotipo de su gremio?

-nada.

-ya veo. Entonces no lo sabremos hasta probablemente toparnos de nuevo con ellos….

Mientras tanto, en The Witch's House.

-mataron a Tsubaki…a Roronoa… y a Tenryo….-informaba una chica de cabello largo, liso y castaño oscuro adornado con mechas en azul celeste. Lo llevaba a media espalda, con ondas en las puntas. Su tez morena clara hacia juego con sus ojos café oscuro, los cuales se mostraban llorosos a más no poder.

-tsk…eran demasiados…- esta vez habló una chica de piel pálida y penetrantes ojos negros. Con el largo cabello azabache recogido en una coleta baja y cuyo flequillo cubría el ojo izquierdo, revelando su oído derecho, adornado por tres pendientes.

-Tusbaki…Tenryo… Roronoa…-lloraba la chica que horas antes se encontraba con el pelirrojo.

-Lis…-la chica de mechas celestes se abrazó a su amiga y lloraron juntas.

-tenemos que ser fuertes ahora, Lis, Sore…-les dijo la chica de cabellos negros.

-para ti es sencillo decirlo, Take – Sempai…no conviviste tanto con ellos, o como Lis – chan y Sore – chan…-respondió el pelirrojo. Pasó su mirada por la habitación principal de la posada, que se encontraba destruida. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que faltaba gente, por lo que se concentró, intentando localizarlas.

-¿buscas algo, erizo? – pregunto esa a la que llamaban sempai.

-¿Dónde está Miryam?

-¿Miryam-san? Ahora que la mencionas no la he visto – cayó en cuenta esa de nombre Lis.

-¿y J? – Preguntó el chico- no los siento aquí. No siento su energía…

La adrenalina se disparó en los cuerpos en los presentes en la sala principal. Pero se calmó un poco cuando ese al que llamaban J entró en la habitación con una chica inconsciente en brazo.

-J…-comenzó el pelirrojo, intentando saber si su amigo pensaba lo mismo que él.

-ya lo sé, Silver… esos no eran espías normales. No los enviaron por simple reconocimiento de habilidades. Los enviaron para darlos un escarmiento, para mostrarnos contra quienes luchábamos. Roronoa Shintani, Haruyama Tenryo, y también Mikihisa Tsubaki…con su muerte, aquellos que los enviaron planean advertirnos que no es buena idea entrar en los juegos….

-y la marca de su gremio es…

-si… De Fairy Tail…-suspiró ese al que llamaban J….

Su Alias completo era JBrain, aunque ese apodado Erizo gustaba de llamarlo simplemente J. no sobresalía por su apariencia física, tenía la tez blanca, el cabello negro y alborotado, los ojos negros enmarcados por ojeras y tenía una forma muy particular de actuar. Muchos decían que era raro pero al pelirrojo no le importaba en absoluto.

– encontré a Faucett Miryam entre un montón de tipos muertos en la planta alta del lugar. Aún vive, pero está débil.

Miryam Faucett era sexy hasta decir basta. Piernas largas, tez pálida, cuerpo bien formado, cabello negro y liso que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, largas pestañas y unos hermosos ojos verde intenso que solían brillar del mismo tono verde inclusive en la oscuridad. Era la compañera de equipo del pelirrojo, quien no pudo ocultar su preocupación, tomando en brazos a la chica y llevándola a la sala de estar en donde la depositó a descansar en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Poco tiempo después llegó aquel musculoso chico con su compañera herida en brazos. La dejó con cuidado en el sillón disponible y miró a Miryam completamente preocupado.

-Erizo imbécil… ¿Dónde se supone que estabas cuando eso sucedió? –preguntó.

-salvándote el culo de esos encapuchados.-le dijo cortante antes de volverse a su amiga herida- Rita – chan, ¿puedes mover tu pie?

-me duele.-dijo ella intentando mover.

-no está roto, que alivio. – miró esta vez a su compañera de ojos negros – Take – sempai, ¿puede hacer algo?

-Lis, Sore, por favor, traigan agua caliente, vendajes y algunas gasas por favor. – Les pidió esa a la que llamaban sempai.-no te martirices tanto, Erizo, tu no cargas con toda la responsabilidad. Reconozco que me duele perder a tres grandes magos… pero esto apenas inicia y no podemos permitirnos descuidarnos los unos a los otros.

-vengaremos su muerte….y llevaremos al culpable ante la justicia…-sentenció JBrain.

-Fairy Tail…esto es la guerra….

A la mañana siguiente, los organizadores de los juegos mágicos enviaron lacrimas a todas las posadas en las cuales se encontraban hospedados los gremios. Una vez llegadas a su destino, las lacrimas emitieron su mensaje.

"¡bienvenidos sean todos los magos! Esta vez los juegos serán diferentes, aún más de lo que creen. El sistema de puntos será el siguiente:

Para los retos:

primer Lugar = 10 puntos

Segundo Lugar = 8 puntos

Tercer Lugar= 6 puntos

Cuarto Lugar = 4 Puntos

Quinto Lugar = 2 Puntos.

Sexto Lugar= 0 puntos

Aquellos gremios que obtengan un empate deberán luchar por sus puntos. El gremio perdedor obtendrá 0 puntos y deberá realizar un castigo especial. En cuanto a las batallas:

Ganador = 10 puntos

Empate= 5 Puntos  
Perdedor= 2 puntos.

En este momento hemos instalado el campo mágico en Crocus. Al salir de sus posadas se toparán con un complejo laberinto del cual deben salir en 1 hora y 30 minutos, la salida está en un punto escondido de las lacrimas, los maestros de los gremios podrán ver únicamente el progreso de sus gremios por lo menos hasta que inicie la temporada de batallas. Esto con el fin de que los espectadores tengan un grado de misterio antes de dar los resultados. Los gremios que lleguen en último lugar lucharan en una batalla por los puntos restantes. Tienen prohibido matar a su contrincante. Asimismo nadie puede luchar contra nadie fuera del torneo a menos que los juegos hayan finalizado. Sin más, muy buena suerte y que gane el mejor."

Ese aviso puso en alerta a los [participantes de Fairy Tail, quien de inmediato salieron de la posada a correr sin rumbo fijo., corrían sin parar entre aquellos muros hechos de concreto y cubiertos de enredaderas gigantescas. Llegaban a callejones sin salida, era muy sencillo perderse. Gray y Natsu estaban desesperados, por otro lado Gajeel y Laxus conversaban con Mirajane intentando distraerse, aunque sabían que tenían un tiempo límite para salir de ese montón de muros interminables. En el estadio, los tres Exceed pertenecientes a Fairy Tail acompañados de Makarov Dreyar y Mavis Vermilion, aguardaban por la llegada de sus campeones. Happy no podía ayudar, por lo tanto estaba de lo más deprimido.

-si solo pudieran volar sería más sencillo ver el camino…-decía un deprimido Happy.

-gato varón. En este momento solo tenemos que confiar en ellos. – le tranquilizó Charle.

-Aye…-dijo cruzándose de brazos. No podía creer que no era de utilidad en ese momento y estaba más que molesto. Odiaba sentirse inútil.

Por otro lado, Mavis Vermilion estaba algo inquieta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Intentó disfrazarlo con una sonrisa pero el maestro Makarov sabía que podría haber gato encerrado, por lo que decidió abordar el tema.

-¿primera maestro? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-si… es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento…hay algo que no está bien…

-enfrentaremos nuevos contrincantes esta vez. Debe ser tal vez por eso…

-supongo que si… aun así confió en Fairy Tail. El poder de sus emociones nos llevara a la victoria…

Una larga hora y media pasó y por fin, el enorme reloj mágico marcó tiempo fuera al reto. Las calles de Crocus volvieron a la normalidad mientras los presentadores anunciaban el resultado del reto.

"¡El tiempo se detuvo Y es hora de mostrar los resultados!

¡En Cuarto Lugar! ¡Lamia Scale!"

Una de las compuertas del estadio se abrió dejando entrar en la arena a los miembros de Lamia Scale,orgullosos y altivos como siempre, saludando al público como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y sonriendo complacidos ante el recibimiento de la gente. Aunque estaban decepcionados por el cuarto lugar.

"¡En tercer Lugar! ¡Fairy Tail!"

Otra de las compuertas del estadio mostró a los miembros de Fairy Tail. Sonrientes y tranquilos por su logro, habían hecho cuanto habían podido y se habían divertido en el proceso, era completamente natural para ellos el estar así, sin embargo a Gajeel no le gustaba el sabor de la derrota. Habían quedado antes en segundo lugar, lo que podía tomarse como una derrota semi aceptable para el DS de hierro, pero ¿tercer lugar? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¡Juvia – chan! – saludo un mago de hielo proveniente de Lamia Scale tomando en brazos a una desconcertada Juvia.

-¡L-Lyon – Sama! ¡Baje a Juvia! - Gray reaccionó rápidamente arrebatándole a Juvia de los brazos, y mirándolo con una cara que claramente decía "acércate y te asesino"

-¡no podrás interponerte entre Juvia – chan y Yo por mucho tiempo, Gray! – le gritó molesto. Juvia estaba mas que sonrojada por estar en los brazos de Gray. El mago de hielo de Fairy Tail estuvo a punto de Replicar contra Lyon cuando los presentadores continuaron con los resultados.

"¡En Segundo Lugar! ¡Sabertooth!"

¿Eso era verdad? ¿Alguien había vencido a SaberTooth? los miembros de Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos. ¿Sabertooth en segundo Lugar? No podia ser posible.

-¡Yukino! – exclamaron Levy, Lucy, Natsu y Juvia, quien le pidió amablemente a Gray que la bajara para poder ir a saludar a su amiga.

-chicos…-dijo ella un tanto abrumada. Recibió primero el abrazo de levy y lucy y después el de Juvia.

-qué bueno volver a verte Yukino – saludó el DS

-me alegra mucho verlo tambien, Natsu – sama. –sonrió ella.

-hay algo que me tiene incomoda- dijo Levy cruzándose de brazos- ¿Sabertooth en segundo lugar? ¿Ganó Blue Pegasus?

"¡y finalmente el momento que todos estaban esperando! ¡En primer lugar! ¡Por primera vez participando en los juegos mágicos, Bloody Temptation!"

Los miembros de los gremios de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale y Sabertooth miraron atentamente en dirección a la última compuerta que estaba sin abrir. Cuando esta comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, los chicos comenzaron a moverse tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a todos aquellos que los veian.

"nombrándolos de izquierda a derecha: Arumat, Jbrain, Shimizu Rita, Lisva, Sore Bluesoul, Takeshi, Faucett Myriam y Silver"

Todos ellos eran desconocidos, pero eso no evitó que la gente reaccionara ante ellos como vencedores del reto de apertura. Las chicas comenzaban a hablar en susurros las unas con las otras.

-ese al que llaman Arumat es bastante guapo –habia dicho Sherry a Chelia.

-si Lyon- sama te escucha, le dara un ataque de celos – respondió esta.

-¿JBrain? – Había dicho Lucy- suena enigmático, me agrada. Le da un aire de misterio y eso me agrada.

-solamente a ti te gustan las cosas raras, Lu – chan – se habia reído Levy por lo bajo – aunque ese pelirrojo es….diferente… esos lentes oscuros lo hacen parecer un Gangster y eso me agrada, sería un buen villano para tu novela, Lu – chan.

Loki no perdió el tiempo y salió de su llave por su propia voluntad, aproximándose a esa chica de nombre Sore, a quien tomó de la mano y comenzó a decirle cosas lindas al estilo rompe corazones. Ella se sonrojó completamente, apartando su mirada de Loki sin saber que responder. JBrain y el pelirrojo actuaron muy rápido, alejando a patadas al ser celestial.

Por otra parte, Hibiki, de Blue Pegasus, terminó con Jenny en el momento y corrió hasta Lisva, quien se ocultó tras Arumat. Todo era un desastre, los miembros de la tentación sangrienta estaban comenzando a hartarse. Lyon Bastia se acercó corriendo a esa chica de nombre Takeshi, que no le dio siquiera la oportunidad de invadir su espacio personal, asestándole una patada en la cara.

-alejate, miembo de Lamia Scale.-le dijo completamente seria.

-eres peligrosamente encantadora….-habia dicho el en respuesta.

Laxus por su parte se acercó a la chica de nombre Rita, que parecía fastidiada. Estaba obligada a sostenerse de Arumat a regañadientes. No le gustaba recibir ayuda, aqune en esta ocasión era brutalmente necesario.

-dime, ¿quisieras ir a tomar algo una vez terminado el día?

-no, no quiero y cuando cenes espero te atragantes, mago de Fairy Tail – masculló la chica. Arumat se rio por lo bajo mientras el mago del rayo se quedaba perplejo ¿Laxus Dreyar había sido rechazado? Eso SI que era sorprendente.

Myriam por su parte, se había ganado muchos admiradores, varios a la vez eran fans de Jenny, quien no pudo ocultar sus celos.

-ella no es tan bonita- se quejaba ella- no entiendo que ven todos, ella no tiene nada que no tenga yo.

-lo tengo. – Respondió Myriam – tengo mejor gusto por la ropa y una mentalidad más madura que el de cierta modelo desnudista que conozco. Convertiste ese ejemplar de la revista sorcerer en un fiasco.

Ambas se miraron con ganas de matarse, mientras los chicos solteros y no solteros intentaban acercarse a la miembro de Bloody Temptation.

-bien. Esto se terminó, detesto las multitudes así que vámonos.-dijo JBrain, los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la enfermería, en donde se atendería nuevamente el tobillo lastimado de Rita. El ultimo en alejarse fue Silver, quien tomó de la mano a Myriam para alejarla de Jenny… pero…

-oe, el pelirrojo.-lo llamó el Fullbuster.-responde a mi pregunta…¿Quién es ese tal "Erizo"?

El miembro de Blody Tempation se colocó de perfil y miró al Fullbuster con el rabillo del ojo. Los miembros de Fairy Tail se quedaron callados, expectantes ante la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Tu peor pesadilla… Gray Fullbuster…- y sin más se alejó de la mano de Myriam.

Tras verlos desaparecer. Un miembro de Sabertooth comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Minerva – sama? –preguntó Yukino interesada.

-ese chico…el de los lentes oscuros…-comenzó ella.

-¿Qué con él, señorita? – preguntó Sting cruzándose de brazos.

-lo quiero en Sabertooth…

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

**[Nota De Silver:**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero enserio no he tenido tiempo para nada.**

**¿Pasará algo entre el Erizo y sabertooth? ¿Qué tendrá Silver contra Gray Fullbuster? ¿será Rita capaz de recuperarse para los juegos? ¿Takeshi le hara caso algún dia a Lyon Bastia? ¿Rita iría a tomar algo con Laxus en algún momento? ¿Lisva tendrá algún romance con Hibiki? ¿Lucy pedirá tener audiencia con el chico llamado JBrain? ¿Cómo obtendrá Bloody Temptation su venganza? ¿Qué habilidades tendrán los miembros de ese gremio desconocido? ¿Cómo reaccionara Mavis vemilion ante los chicos nuevos?**

**Jijijijiji se los dejo de tarea para que lo descubran en el siguiente capítulo C: Estare alternándome para colocar actualizaciones de mis dos fanfics en proceso para terminarlos casi al mismo tiempo si no es que termino uno primero y el otro después C:**

**Como siempre, respondo todos los reviews:**

**Fran – sempai: Takeshi sería como la Erza del gremio, por lo tanto, toma responsabilidad de todo lo que pasa, aunque no directamente. Es un personaje complicado y eso me gusta.**

**Sore – chan, Rita – chan: espero no haberlas decepcionado.**

**SinNombre Especifico Oneechan: aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta jaja. A ver si me meto mas en el misterio x3**

**NaLu – san: gracias por ayudarme enserio. Un saludo.**

**Konan Akatsuki: Habra NaLu, Gruvia, batidero de parejas y muchos celos.**

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: esperemos te haya gustado el capitulo. Hay mucho misterio en el gremio y pues se ira revelando poco a poco.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por Leer mi Fanfic y un saludo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Juegos Mágicos: ¿Debilidad entre parejas?**

**Capítulo 3**

**Interludio.**

En la enfermería, Rita esperaba para ser atendida, con tanto movimiento su tobillo habia vuelto a sangrar, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en el suelo. Silver, Arumat y JBrain se habían ofrecido a llevarla, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar ayuda. Ahora su tobillo estaba peor que antes y ella hacia lo que podía por soportar, pero no era suficiente.

-solo espera un poco más. –la apoyaba Sore.-pronto vendrá una enfermera.

-solo estoy algo incomoda – dijo ella intentando no preocupar a sus amigos- justo ahora lo que más me importa es mi molestia ante ese estúpido, Laxus Dreyar….aun después de lo que hiso tiene el descaro de acercarse e invitarme a salir… estúpido…

-tranquila, ya podrás partirle la cara cuando se dé el momento, si no lo haces tú, nosotros lo haremos por ti. – Dijo un Arumat divertido- al parecer ese rubio no está acostumbrado a que lo rechacen…

-me da igual – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos aun sentada en la cama.- lo matare… definitivamente lo matare….

Mientras tanto en el balcón de Fairy Tail.

-ese pelirrojo…- dijo Gajeel cruzándose de brazos – es interesante… y odia a Gray al parecer.

-no vimos sus ojos en ningún momento, ¿Qué esconden esos lentes oscuros?- preguntó el Maestro Makarov. Esperaba que la maestra Mavis respondiera pero no fue así, estaba muy rara…

-no puedo creer que fui rechazado… - se quejaba Laxus.

-jamás te había visto cortejar a nadie, Laxus – le dijo Loki saliendo s su llave nuevamente – aunque yo tuve un progreso con la chica de las mechas celestes, fui pateado hasta alejarme por el pelirrojo y el tipo de las ojeras. Al parecer defienden mucho a sus mujeres…

-igual que nosotros, si alguien desconocido se le acercara a Mirajane o a Cana, te aseguro que le pateaba el culo a quien fuera con tal de que las dejen tranquilas. – había dicho el rubio.

-quien lo pasó realmente mal fue Lyon – sama – intervino Juvia – Esa chica, la de la coleta baja, sí que le ha dado una buena patada en la cara….

-se lo merece por idiota – respondió Gray- la chica de los ojos amatistas y el chico del que se sostenía, son los que vi anoche –contó.

-ella no se veía muy lastimada…pero su Tobillo sangraba – puntualizó Lucy- esperen… ¿Dónde están Natsu y Wendy?

En alguna parte dentro del estadio, Wendy caminaba acompañada de Natsu.

-estoy preocupada, Natsu – san – le decía ella – ella sangraba…

-¿habrá sido algún percance en el reto? ¿Se habrá caído?

-no lo creo...una herida por caída no sangra tanto. -contestó ella siguiendo al pelirosa...

De vuelta en la enfermería, Rita había recibido la atención debida por parte de una enfermera en turno, le proporciono medicina para desinflamar, también para contrarrestar una posible infección y había parado el sangrado y vendado sus heridas. Afuera, las chicas acudieron fuera del estadio para distraerse un momento, acompañadas de JBrain mientras Arumat y Silver hacían guardia en la puerta de la enfermería, no podían correr riesgos para nada.

-tú y JBrain parecen llevarse muy bien, TroubleMaker – había iniciado Arumat.

-Es normal…JBrain es mi mejor amigo.-había dicho cruzándose de brazo y recargándose en la pared junto a la puerta. Iba a decir algo más cuando sintió la presencia de alguien- alguien viene…

-si buscan problemas, los matamos…

-no podemos matar aquí…

-nadie dijo que no podíamos dejarlos medio muertos…-se rio arrogantemente el chico. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

Entonces ellos aparecieron… una chica de baja estatura y largo cabello acompañada de un chico de cabello rosado y músculos marcados. Ella tenía puesto un vestido con manga larga, por lo que no se sabía a qué gremio pertenecía, pero ellos sabían que el pelirosa era Natsu Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego perteneciente a Fairy Tail….

-ustedes son…-dijo impresionado el pelirosa, Arumat lo miró restándole importancia y lo ignoró mientras Silver se acomodaba los lentes oscuros.- ¡no me ignoren! – estalló el pelirosa molestando ligeramente a Arumat.

-¿te puedes callar? Haces demasiado ruido. – le dijo mientras Silver se acercaba a Wendy.

-señorita, debe saber que no es bueno estar acompañada de gente tan peligrosa, ¿puedo saber si el mago de Fairy Tail la ha molestado de alguna forma? – preguntó Silver alejándola de Natsu tranquilamente.

-Y-Yo… quería saber cómo estaba Rita – san…-logró decir ella.

-ah ya veo – sonrió suavemente – desgraciadamente tu acompañante es demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo entrar a ver a Rita – chan… por lo tanto solo podemos dejarte entrar a ti – le explicó el pelirrojo- ¿lo entiendes, no es así? – ella miró con preocupación a Natsu, que solo apretó los puños y asintió dándole a Wendy su aprobación para continuar.

-si… no hay problema- le dijo ella. Acercándose a Silver.

-bien, por favor sígueme…-le dijo el, dejándola entrar en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras el. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro, Arumat miró a Natsu con malicia.- bien, Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-quiero saber por qué su odio hacia Fairy Tail. –dijo apuntando a arumat, quien se rio tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que odio a Fairy Tail? –Preguntó Arumat- ¿te lo ha dicho tu novio, el mago de hielo?

-¡¿novio?!- respondió un irritado Natsu- ¡el idiota y yo no tenemos ese tipo de Relacion!

-ah… que lastima, él parece gustar mucho de ti – respondió el miembro de Bloody Temptation haciendo que Natsu se irritara aún más.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! –Estalló por fin el pelirosa - ¡exijo saber lo que sucede en este preciso momento!

-eso es sencillo de decir, Natsu Dragneel – le dijo Arumat con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-NUESTRO problema es que estorbas…-concluyó Silver.

-¿Nani? –Natsu estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué pasaba con esos sujetos?

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación donde Rita descansaba, Wendy aprovecho que Rita parecía dormida para curar su tobillo lastimado, una vez hubo terminado, se acercó para tocar la frente de Rita, verificando que no tuviera fiebre, sin embargo no contó con que Rita abriera los ojos en ese preciso momento y, en un rápido movimiento, se abalanzó sobre ella, mirándola con odio al caer ambas al suelo.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú y que quieres? – espetó la chica notablemente molesta.

-y-yo soy…Wendy Marvell…-le dijo asustada- v-vine a verte…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella cortantemente.

-P-P-porque tu tobillo sangraba…

-no necesito tu compasión, Wendy Marvell. – Gruñó la miembro de Bloody Temptation.- espero que no pertenezcas a Fairy Tail… porque si es así… voy a matarte…

Escucharon afuera un "¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" que hiso sonreír de lado a Rita.

-no viniste sola…

-¿por qué odias a Fairy Tail? – preguntó ella asustada pero decidida.

-por qué Fairy Tail es el gremio al que pertenece la persona que asesinó a mis padres… Laxus Dreyar…-esto dejo completamente helada a Wendy, quien entro en estado de shock.- por lo tanto, todo amigo de Laxus Dreyar es enemigo mío y no permitiré que lo protejan.

Wendy no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar… Laxus había matado a dos personas, había dejado a una chica sola y a su suerte, había herido la vida de esa chica que ahora estaba llena de odio, no pudo más que llorar envuelta en frustración.

-yo solo vine a ver como estabas, Rita – san.- dijo esperando a que ella se quitara de encima, lo cual no hiso pronto- ahora que ya sé que estas bien, puedo irme tranquila…

-tu no iras a ningún lado….

Afuera de la habitación, Natsu no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundido.

-Gray Fullbuster….-dijo el pelirrojo completamente serio, dejando notar que hablaba enserio.- su sangre me pertenece….

-¿Qué tienes contra Gray?- gruñó Natsu…

-mi asunto con Gray Fullbuster no te incumbe… eso es algo que arreglare personalmente con el….

-me incumbe porque Gray es miembro de Fairy Tail. – bufó el DS de Fuego.

-¿ves? Te lo dije, si son pareja.- dijo Arumat en tono bajo, como si fuera un secreto, a lo que Silver no pudo más que reírse.

-Fairy Tail está lleno de raritos –dijo Silver entre risas discretas.

Antes de que Natsu dijera nada, una exclamación lo alertó

-¡Mizujin no Dogou! – el ataque provino desde dentro de la enfermería, proyectando a Wendy Marvell a la pared, atravesándola y estrellándola contra la pared del pasillo. Silver y Arumat miraron hacia atrás sin inmutarse, parecían inclusive aburridos.

-¿eeh? Parece que la señorita hiso enfadar a Rita – chan…-dijo Silver un tanto divertido.

-¡Wendy! –Gritó Natsu alarmado. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Arumat y Silver extendieron su mano hacia el frente, deteniéndolo al instante - ¡ustedes, muévanse!

-cállate. – bufó Arumat acercándose al agujero en la pared.- oye, Rita. – la llamó- si la matas aquí, entonces seremos descalificados del torneo y enviados a prisión. Si la vas a matar, aguarda a que termine el torneo.

-¿Cómo?- escucho gritar a alguien desde adentro- ¡no te metas en mis asuntos, idiota!

-¡no me meto en ellos, mujer descerebrada, piensa en los demás!- esa a la que llamaban Rita simplemente se cruzó de brazos, abandonando el ataque. Silver tomo en brazos a Wendy y la acercó lo suficiente dejándola de nuevo en el suelo, para que Natsu pudiera tomarla en brazos nuevamente.

-toma eso como una advertencia, Natsu Dragneel – había dicho el pelirrojo- esta vez la detuvimos, pero si Fairy Tail vuelve a acercarse a Rita – chan… no moveremos un dedo para detenerla…

-ustedes…

-lárgate, Dragon Slayer… esa es nuestra última palabra.-dijo tajantemente un divertido Arumat. Le encantaba meterse en problemas de vez en cuando, eso era lo único que admitía, tenía en común con el pelirrojo.

Wendy no había abierto aun sus ojos por lo que el Dragon Slayer no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo hasta el balcón de Fairy Tail, en donde todos se alarmaron.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no estaban? ¿Qué paso con Wendy?- preguntó Lissanna acudiendo en auxilio de Wendy.

-Wendy no estaba tranquila sabiendo que una chica estaba herida así que me pidió que fuéramos a verla – contó- el tipo pelirrojo y el de los ojos de diferente color no me dejaron pasar diciendo que soy "muy peligroso"…

Y así comenzó a contarles todo lo que había sucedido a los miembros de su gremio, indicándoles como pensaban ellos que Gray y Natsu tenían una relación de tipo homosexual y la conversación que habia tenido con ellos. Pero aún faltaba la versión de Wendy,

-¿Qué estorbas ha dicho? – Preguntó Lucy- ¿Qué se cree ese?

-¿será él tal vez el erizo que me busca? – Preguntó Gray interesado- su gremio ya le ha hecho daño a Wendy…es hora de devolverles el favor…

-espera un momento, Gray –san – le dijo Wendy recuperando el conocimiento, su mirada mostraba algo raro- ¿Dónde está Laxus – san?

-dime, Wendy – dijo este acercándose a ella. Quien lo recibió dándole una bofetada muy fuerte para su tamaño - ¡¿y eso por qué ha sido, Wendy?!

-Laxus – san – ella lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- la chica a la que fui a ver nos odia por culpa tuya….

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Solo la invité a salir! – se defendió el rubio.

-¡LA INVITASTE A SALIR DESPUES DE QUE AÑOS ATRÁS MATASTE A SUS PADRES! –Gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas.- ella sufrió por culpa tuya, ella estuvo sola por culpa tuya, ella vive en el odio por culpa tuya….cualquier miembro de Fairy Tail que sea amigo tuyo, incluyéndome a mí, somos enemigos para ella…-sollozó la chica rompiendo a llorar desesperadamente, sufriendo por el dolor de aquella chica de ojos amatista.

Laxus estaba increíblemente conmocionado. Tan comisionado que cayó al suelo de rodillas. Su época oscura había causado sufrimiento, había marcado para siempre la existencia de una bella chica, una chica que odiaba a profundidad a cualquiera que tuviera que ver con él…. ¿qué diablos había hecho?...

La reacción de Laxus dejo pensando a Gray que probablemente el también había hecho algo malo. Pero eso no lo sabría pronto…no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho porque el presentador principal dio inicio a su anuncio.

"¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Ahora se mostrara la tabla de posiciones del reto de apertura!

Blody Temptation: 10 puntos

Sabertooth: 8 puntos

Fairy Tail: 6 puntos.

Lamia Scale: 4 puntos

Blue Pegasus: 2 puntos

Mermaid Heels: 1 punto  
Quatro Cerberus: 0 puntos

Como parte de la bienvenida, ¡hemos traído la ruleta de los gremios!"

-¿la ruleta de los gremios? – Preguntó una interesada Levy.- eso suena aterrador.

"la dinámica de la ruleta de los gremios es seleccionar dos gremios al azahar, bajo el nombre del gremio, vienen uno o dos nombres. ambos gremios se enfrentaran por ver quién de los dos gremios es el mejor. Tienen prohibido matar al enemigo. La batalla termina cuando uno de ellos ya no puede continuar. La cantidad de magos en la arena variara, puede ser una pelea justa o injusta, eso depende de la suerte que tengan."

-eso es cruel….-había dicho Lucy poniéndose nerviosa.

"¡y ahora! ¡Hagamos la ruleta girar!"

La ruleta de los gremios comenzó a girar, a poca velocidad primeramente, después la aumentó, deteniéndose de golpe en los nombres de dos gremios. Los presentes estaban más que impactados al ver el resultado….

**[Nota de Silver:**

**Ahora sabemos el problema de Rita contra Fairy Tail. ¿Qué nombres tienen ganas de ver en la ruleta de los gremios? C: acepto sugerencias jijijjiji**

**Conciencia: COOOORTEEEE, COOORTEEEEE.**

**Yo: ¡¿Cómo que corte?! ¡No me interrumpas! Dx**

**Conciencia: lo siento, corte y queda C:**

**Yo: de que rayos estás hablando?**

**Conciencia: no sé, tu empezaste cortando el capítulo en lo más interesante.**

**Yo: callate ._. Lo hice a propósito, le da más dramatismo al asunto.**

**Conciencia: SinNombreEspecifico Oneechan y Fan – sempai te van a matar por esto…**

**Yo: no C: mi Neechan y mi sempai me aman ( ?)**

**Conciencia: eso no vas a decir después xD**

**Yo: déjame soñar D., joder contigo, primero me interrumpes en la escritura porque querías ver videos de Rammstein y ahora me interrumpes en el saludo sel Fanfic. Si serás maldito D.**

**Conciencia: ya, pues, te dejare tranquilo antes de que me denuncies por Bullying.**

**Yo: eres un…hjfdjkkdfklhdfh**

**Conciencia: oye! D. te voy a lavar la boca con cebolla!**

**Yo: ya déjame terminar de escribir! Gilimemo! (copiando el insulto de su Oneechan)**

**Bueno, después de una nueva interrupción de mi conciencia (maldita entrometida e.é) aviso que reconozco que este capítulo lo hice muy corto, me tardare un poquitín con las actualizaciones, jamás he descrito batallas, vere que tal me va o.o! (si queda mal acepto Feedbacks) respondería como siempre los reviews que me dejan pero enserio no me da tiempo u.u les pido perdón pero tengo una cita muy importante con esa ducha de agua caliente *-***

**Les mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic.]**


	5. Chapter 5

Juegos Mágicos: ¿Debilidad entre parejas?

Capítulo 4

Los Gobernantes Del Infierno.

"¡Bloody Temptation vs. Quatro Cerberus!"

Había anunciado el presentador, los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos, los verían pelear tan pronto… eso no se lo esperaban

-¿ah? Así que por fin veremos pelear a alguno de ellos. –dijo Erza- espero que sea el de las ojeras. Por alguna razón hay algo extraño en él.

-yo creo que es Lindo – había dicho la Heartfilia viendo expectante hacia la ruleta.

-tendremos la oportunidad de verlo pelear en algún momento – había dicho Levy.- ahora solo queda esperar.

"¡por parte de Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus y Yaeger!"

-¡WILD FOUR!-gritaron los miembros de Quatro cerberus. Bacchus y Yaeger bajaron del Balcon en el que estaban, colocándose en la arena con pose triunfal aun cuando no había empezado la batalla.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, los chicos dejaron descansar a Rita que estaba tan molesta que termino logrando que Silver se dejara golpear un rato antes de dormir. Se dirigían afuera cuando escucharon que alguno de ellos debería pelear, Lisva parecía preocupada, Sore estaba algo emocionada por lo que comenzó a ponerse hiperactiva, Silver se acomodó los lentes oscuros mientras JBrain le restaba importancia al asunto, comenzando a leer un libro que acababa de comprar acerca del comportamiento de las chicas. No era que le gustara, es simplemente que ya había leído demasiados libros por lo que llego a un punto de su vida en el cuan necesitaba leer cualquier cosa para mantener su mente alejada de todas las redes mentales que él mismo se había creado al estar aburrido.

"¡Por parte de Bloody Temptation, participando por primera vez en los juegos, un par de magos con un único característico: ambos son compañeros de equipo, denominados por sus derrotados enemigos como "Los Gobernantes del infierno", Arumat Drakia y Takeshi!"

-¿Devil Prince? Ese es nuevo, me gusta – se rio Arumat avanzando hacia la arena. Hiso una señal a Takeshi para que avanzara con él.

-suerte, Takeshi sempai – le deseó Sore con una sonrisa.

Arumat y Takeshi fueron recibidos por el público con un enorme aplauso. Por alguna extraña Razón, la gente los reconocía y les daban ánimos. El recibimiento de la gente era por demás extraño para aquellos gremios que tenían más tiempo siendo reconocidos. Era como si la gente hubiera vivido algo con esos chicos nuevos pero ninguno de las otros gremios lo sabía…. Eso ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera. ¿Cómo era que los chicos esos habían salido de la nada y ahora estaban metidos en los juegos mágicos?

-mi alma no se siente salvaje – habia dicho Rocker- aquí hay algo mal…

Los miembros restantes de Bloody Temptation acudieron a un balcón situado cerca de Fairy Tail. Nadie se habia dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí hasta que Silver gritó hacia sus compañeros:

-¡eh! ¡Drakia! – Arumat miró hacia el balcón con expresión de aburrido- ¡si pierdes, tú pagas la cena! – esto hiso molestar a Arumat un poco.

-¡¿y quién dijo que tenía intención de perder?! – Takeshi no pudo más que sonreír de lado.

-¡Sempai! ¡Si pierdes te abrazaré! – Takeshi se molestó, si había algo que odiaba eran los abrazos por parte de chicos.

-¡¿quieres morir, erizo idiota?! – le dijo irritada, pero luego entendió que Silver los estaba animando a su manera, Arumat no pudo más que reírse.

-Ese idiota…

En el balcón de Fairy Tail, todos estaban expectantes a la arena mientras Mavis miraba fijamente al chico de las gafas oscuras que animaba a sus compañeros. Gray confirmó las sospechas de que el pelirrojo era ese al que llamaban erizo, ahora tenía que saber por qué lo detestaba. Al parecer los miembros de Bloody Temptation odiaban a Fairy Tail de una u otra forma.

-Primera maestra, Primera maestra, Primera maestra – llamaba Makarov hasta que ella salio de su ensoñación y apartó la vista del pelirrojo.

-¿sí?- preguntó ella mirando al sexto maestro.

-¿Por qué ha estado tan rara este tiempo? Desde que ese chico de cabello rojo apareció, no ha dejado de mirarlo- ella se sorprendió, y se sonrojó un poco.

-es solo que me recuerda a alguien.-dijo tranquila.

-ah ya veo, un antiguo novio.- ella se sonrojó aún más- entiendo. ¿Por qué no va a hablar con él? Tal vez sea hijo de aquella persona que recuerda.

-no sé si puede verme –había dicho ella, recordando que solo los que tienen la marca de Fairy Tail pueden verla.

-no perderá nada en intentar, primera maestra. – le dijo el cruzándose de brazos….

-supongo que tiene razón…-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la arena, en donde aquel extraño presentador con cabeza de calabaza se acercaba a los participantes.

"¡daremos inicio a esta batalla amistosa-kapo!, les repito que tienen prohibido matar al oponente, tendrán una hora de tiempo de batalla, ganara aquel que logre que su oponente ya no pueda continuar-kapo. Espero que sea una batalla decente- kapo, va para todos – kapo."

-¡no puedo pelear contra una niña! – había dicho Bacchus

-¿estás diciendo que te rindes ante mí? – preguntó Takeshi cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de forma arrogante. Arumat solo miraba divertido.

-¡claro que no! ¡Exijo que mi oponente sea el de los ojos de colores! –exclamó el.

- yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. – respondió Arumat sonriendo con una expresión de suficiencia y causando irritación a Bacchus.

-Bien, ahora que nos entendemos, ¿Por qué no hacer una pequeña apuesta? –Dijo bacchus sonriente.-si nosotros ganamos, no moverán un dedo cuando intentemos violar a la chica castaña de los grandes pechos y a la de las mechas azules.

En el balcón de Fairy Tail, todos estaban conmocionados, ¿Bacchus estaba apostando por una violación? Loki salio de su llave y apretó los puños, estaba furioso, lo mismo las chicas del gremio, ¿Cómo era posible que apostara por algo tan bajo? Eso no tenía nombre… Laxus apretó los puños… si Bloody Temptation perdía entonces las chicas sufrirían algo traumático que las perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Eso era muy sucio, muchísimo. Aun para un mago de clase baja, eso sería como arrastrarse por el suelo.

Escuchar esto hiso que Silver apretara los puños y apretara la mandíbula, estaba furioso, haciendo un intento por no liberar su poder mágico y matar a aquel estúpido. JBrain solo frunció el ceño un poco, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-S-silver – kun – dijo una Lis alarmada.

-no puede ser…no quiero… tengo miedo…-habia dicho Sore, esa apuesta era demasiado grave…

-T-tranquila-dijo Silver temblando en furia y abrazando a sus "hermanas"… Tranquilizándolas.- no permitiré que les pongan un dedo encima…. ¡destripare a todo aquel que se atreva a tocarlas!

-de verdad debes estar muy desesperado por morir, Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus…. Es la primera vez en años que alguien hace enojar al erizo…-dijo JBrain, estaba furioso, pero a su modo… el siempre había sido un personaje peculiar., por lo general sus expresiones no decían nada,

Arumat no pudo más que sonreír complacido y arrogante, era la primera vez que sus compañeros se enfurecían, podía sentirlo y eso le encantaba. Takeshi apretaba sus puños, furiosa pero sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

-bien, es una apuesta muy baja, debo reconocer – dijo el cruzándose de brazos- estar tan desesperado como para pedir mujeres para hacerles cosas contra su voluntad…-esta vez esbozó una sonrisa arrogante que logró que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Yaeger- si pierdes…nos aseguraremos de que sea la última vez que te refieras a una mujer como un objeto….te mostraremos… las profundidades del infierno….

"¡Que comience la batalla!"

Takeshi no perdió tiempo, sonriendo a Arumat, él sabía que ella tenía un plan, por lo que retrocedió cruzándose de brazos. Y mirando arrogante a los dos contrincantes. El y Takeshi habían sido compañeros de equipo por mucho tiempo, por lo tanto llego un momento en el que ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando, logrando una sincronía envidiable para muchos aquellos que habían sido sus enemigos, llegando a ganarse el sobrenombre de "los gobernantes del infierno"

**[[Escuchar: Bullet Station – Sonic Heroes OST]]**

-Te dije que no iba a pelear contigo, mocosa.

-yo no dije que aceptaba tus términos…-dijo mostrando una sonrisa arrogante. Era cierto. Ella no había dicho que accedía, solo lo había hecho Arumat. Por lo tanto él se vería obligado a luchar contra ella.

-solo no quiero que llores por algunos huesos rotos.

-y yo no quiero que tu gremio llore cuando le patee el culo a los dos….-dijo ella sonriendo arrogantemente.

-maldita….

Y entonces Yaeger retrocedio. Era obvio que preferían luchar uno contra uno y hacer la batalla justa. Esta vez era Bacchus contra Takeshi. Arumat solo sonreía, preparado para lo que venía. Si había algo para lo que Takeshi era buena, era para dejar en ridículo a la gente que ella creía no valía la pena.

Y entonces la batalla comenzó, Bacchus y Takeshi no parecían dar vuelta atrás, si bacchus daba una patada, ella aplicaba un bloqueo y contra atacaba con un golpe, hacían giro mortales hacia atrás, ambos eran muy agiles, tenían impactados a los gremios. Esa chica nueva era fuerte, nisiquiera habia iniciado a usar su magia, ni siquiera estaba sudando aun.

-tu compañera es buena- Dijo Yaeger.

-oh, ¿eso crees? –preguntó Arumat cruzado de brazos y sonriendo arrogantemente.

-sí, es una lástima que vaya a aplastarla justo en este momento.-respondió preparando su poder mágico.

-¿oh? ¿Acaso dije que iba a dejarte hacer eso?-preguntó Arumat, empezaba a divertirse. – hora de desatar el infierno.

Dicho esto, un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies, estiró su mano hacia el frente y cerró los ojos. Pronto una Guadaña comenzó a aparecer hasta formarse por completo. Entonces el cerró su mano, sosteniendo la guadaña y preparándose para lo que venía.

-¿magia de re equipamiento? – preguntó una interesada Erza en su respectivo lugar.

-no… es algo más complicado que eso…-respondió un Gajeel interesado.-su poder mágico no se deja sentir tan fácilmente. Solo fue un momento y después volvió a esconderse. Estos tipos son más fuertes de lo que parecen.

-¡genial! Ella es muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora estoy encendido – decía Natsu.

-deberías estar observando bien por si a futuro nos toca pelear con ellos, idiota. – respondió Gray.

-Gray, tu ropa – le dijo Cana, desinteresada.

-¡¿eh?!

-el encuentro aún no termina…apenas tienen 15 minutos peleando, les han dado una hora y todo puede cambiar. – había dicho Laxus.

Y entonces sucedió. Yaeger utilizó su magia de atrapamoscas, pensando que podría atrapar a Arumat en una de estas flores, pero cuando la flor apareció, Arumat ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?

Preguntó Arrogantemente Arumat, sonriendo de lado. Escuchar la voz del mago tras de sí, hiso que Yaeger buscase la forma de reaccionar, pero fue demasiado tarde….

-Bloodstorm…Evolution…

Susurró haciendo girar su guadaña de manera circular, provocando una fuerte corriente de aire que proyectó a su enemigo por los aires. Rápidamente el mago corrió en dirección a Takeshi, quien lo tomó por la camisa y lo proyectó en dirección a Yaeger. Una vez en el aire, sonrió de lado.

-hora de terminar con esto….- un círculo mágico apareció tras el.- Diabolic Edge….

Lanzó diversos tajos con su guadaña, impactando con todos a Yaeger, quien se desplomó violentamente en el suelo para no levantarse más. La gente estaba entretenida a más no poder, vitoreaban a Arumat una y otra vez, mientras tanto los gremios estaban impresionados, era la primera vez que veian un gremio lleno de gente fuerte.

-ese Arumat… es fuerte… quiero pelear con él un día – Había dicho Kagura, perteneciente a Mermaid Heels. Millianna estaba tan impresionada que no pudo hablar.

-Bloody Tempation… que interesante – dijo Rogue cruzándose de brazos.

-Fro piensa lo mismo.

Arumat tomo de nuevo su lugar atrás, dejando a un Malherido Yaeger en el suelo. no lo habia matado y habia procurado no herir algún punto vital, por lo que no habia ningún problema en lo que a las reglas se referia, ahora solo dependía de takeshi.

-estoy harta de ti. – le dijo a Bacchus, quien solo se rio, tomando el vino de su calabasa una vez más.- es hora de terminar con esto….

Se sacó su chaqueta de cuero, dejando ver que en el antebrazo izquierdo tenía una marca muy extraña, Arumat solo pudo reírse divertido.

-Deberias estar feliz, Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus… seras comida para perro. –dicho esto Arumat soltó a reírse, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

Takeshi estiró su mano al frente, un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies. La gente estaba más que emocionada. Minerva de Sabertooth miraba muy bien, estaba encantada con lo que veía, ese gremio nuevo al parecer no eran magos cualquiera, además de que eran chicos guapos y chicas bellas, eran más que solo caras bonitas, eran fuertes, ese chico Arumat ni siquiera había sudado antes de dejar medio muerto a Yaeger. Estaba complacida con lo que veía.

-invocación… ¡Wolf!- exclamó ella.

Entonces apareció, algo que dejo impactados a todos los presentes….

7 lobos hechos de oscuridad, con ojos rojos brotaron de la tierra y rodearon a Bacchus, preparándose para atacar. Bacchus sonrió de lado sabiando que podia deshacerse de ellos, pero no contó con lo que sucedería después…. Los lobos lo atacaron y como estaba planeado, él se deshiso de ellos, pero para entonces, takeshi ya se habia preparado, saltando por encima de él y asestándole una patada en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. Una vez ahí, toco un nervio cercano al cuello, que dejó inconsciente a Bacchus al instante**. [[Fin Del Track]]**

-¿encontraste el punto, take-chan? – preguntó Arumat conteniendo la risa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-claro, después de todo, practiqué bastante para encontrarlo. – respondió ella chocando puños con él.

"¡Ganadores: Arumat Drakia y Takeshi De Bloody Temptation!"

-tu no pareces muy feliz- le dijo Arumat en tono semi alegre.

-es la batalla más malditamente aburrida que he tenido en toda mi vida.-se quejó ella haciendo reir a Arumat- ni siquiera sude. Que lastima, espero los otros equipos den más guerra que estos dos inútiles.

La gente los vitoreo una vez más, les había encantado el espectáculo. En el balcón de Bloody Temptation, había celebración por parte de las chicas, sin embargo Silver aún estaba molesto, por lo que decidió salir a despejarse, acudiendo a una terraza vacía, en donde podía sentir el viento.

Por otra parte en la enfermería, Rita había llorado por coraje, quedándose dormida tiempo después, no se percató de que alguien había entrado en su habitación, sentándose junto a ella y entrelazando su mano con las suya, estaba preocupado por ella, no podia dejarla cuando lo necesitaba.

-¿hmm? – preguntó ella abriendo los ojos perezosamente. Al sentir el contacto de una mano, abrió los ojos por completo y quiso gritar pero una mano se posó sobre su boca y se lo impidió.

-tranquila, mírame, soy yo. – le había dicho el chico. Ella lo miró y después se relajó. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a gritar, retiró su mano de su boca y la abrazó. Estaba feliz de verla – me alegro de saber que estas bien, Rita.

Ella correspondió el abrazo, sabiendo que no había nadie más ahí, solo ella y él, que había estado preocupado por ella. Al igual que Laxus, el también era rubio, pero en el había algo diferente… él era suyo. Siempre seria suyo.

-me alegra tanto verte – le dijo por fin mirándolo a los ojos.- Sting…

Por otra parte, en la terraza, el pelirrojo se había sacado los lentes oscuros por una vez, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del viento. Entonces sintió esa presencia tras el…

-Tú…. Tú eres… -había dicho esa voz suave perteneciente a la primera maestra de Fairy Tail. La cual no sabía si continuar o no, ni siquiera sabía si el chico podía verla o escucharla. Sus dudas acerca de eso se disiparon y la dejaron sorprendida, pues no se esperó escuchar lo que venía….

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Onee - sama…

owowowowowowowowowowowowo

**[[Nota De Silver:**

**Hola gente, lamento mucho no haber puesto pronto la continuación, pero enserio, describir una pelea es más complicado de lo que creí. No quise poner un gremio principal como Sabertooth o Lamia Scale porque simplemente tengo algo preparado más adelante para esos gremios. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con la pelea contra los de Quatro Cerberus, no quería experimentar con algún gremio más alto por lo mismo.**

**Por falta de tiempo (me mandan a dormir) no respondo Reviews, prometo hacerlo la siguiente vez.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic y dejarme Reviews. Les mando un Saludo. Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo]]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Juegos Mágicos: ¿Debilidad entre parejas?**

**Capítulo 5**

**La confusión. (parte 1)**

-S-Silver…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que la persona ante ella era en efecto, su querido hermano menor.

-¿sí?- canturreó. Era obvio que no le estaba tomando importancia. Ella se acercó un poco, pero él se giró bruscamente y la miro a los ojos. Podía sentir su mirada a través de esas gafas oscuras, deteniendo su andar. Era obvio que él repudiaría su contacto.

-pintaste tu cabello…-Mavis no odia dejar de llorar, quería abrazarlo, pero no podía, por alguna razón él no quería tener ningún contacto con ella, pero era demasiado gentil como para hacerle la grosería de largarse e ignorarla. Después de todo, ella era su hermana mayor a la cual no había visto por tanto tiempo.

-lo que haga con mi cabello es asunto mío, Mavis onee – sama. – le respondió cortante. Eso dio a entender a Mavis que algo no iba bien.

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo y aquí conmigo? Creí que tu….

-¿Qué había muerto? –le interrumpió, su vos estaba por demás mostrando seriedad, una seriedad que no era propia del Silver que ella recordaba. El solo se rio con ironía.-no, Onee-sama… fuiste Tú quien me declaró muerto, solo estuve muerto para ti…

Esta declaración hiso que Mavis abriera los ojos sorprendida, en el tono de su voz, descubrió también sentimientos: ira y odio, él la detestaba. Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Silver yo…

-cállate…. –le ordenó- No quiero escuchar nada proveniente de ti. Tengo suficiente ya con verte la cara y compartir contigo mi ADN…-era cierto… él la odiaba…

-pero Silver, yo…

-nada…ya sabes que soy yo y con eso date por servida. –le había dicho de modo cortante- no esperes que conviva contigo, no lo hare ni pienso hacerlo….

-¿p-por qué?

-"¿por qué?" –Se volvió a reír esta vez algo divertido pero Mavis podía detectar la molestia en su voz.- Tú me traicionaste… no esperes que vuelva a confiar en ti nunca más….

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo se negó a escuchar a su hermana por más tiempo, abandonando la terraza y volviendo al balcón en donde estaba aún su equipo. Estaba más irritado que antes, todos podían notarlo. El simplemente tomó su chaqueta sin decir una palabra y salió del balcón otra vez, esta vez caminando fuera del estadio mientras los demás se miraban con extrañeza, Silver no era de abandonar un festejo, le encantaban, pero había algo que lo tenía irritado, aún más de lo normal, jamás lo habían visto así, por lo que decidieron que el probablemente necesitaba su tiempo solo.

Por otro lado, Mavis volvió al balcón que compartía con los miembros de Fairy Tail, decaída y con la mirada baja. Buscó un lugar apartado de todos y lloró desconsolada. Por fin había encontrado a su hermano, ese hermano desaparecido hacía ya muchísimo tiempo, pero ahora él la detestaba. Ella lo había traicionado… pero ¿Cómo?...no lo entendía…

-¿primera maestra? – La llamó Cana notablemente preocupada- ¿está bien?

Ella necesitaba a alguien a quien contarle lo que había sucedido, por lo que, confiando en la complicidad de Cana, le contó lo que había sucedido, ella escuchó con atención, impresionada, después de eso le dio un abrazo, consolándola y dejando que llorara hasta desahogarse.

-vaya… entonces tienes un hermano… que sorpresa.

-pero me odia…-rompió a llorar una vez más- lo extrañé tanto… todos los días me hacía falta, inclusive después de comenzar con el gremio algo me faltaba… ahora que está aquí y me odia no sé cómo reaccionar, no sé qué hacer….

Entonces sucedió algo extraño. Los presentadores leyeron una carta que los hiso sudar frio… estaban alarmador… entonces lo anunciaron…

"¡Una Disculpa! Con esto damos por finalizada la apertura de los juegos mágicos, cerrando con una mala noticia, desgraciadamente debido a fallas con la edificación, los juegos mágicos se suspenden hasta nuevo aviso. Los gremios deberán permanecer en Crocus, tienen prohibido matar a sus enemigos de otros gremios dentro de la ciudad, no pueden pelear fuera del estadio, asimismo tampoco pueden destrozar negocios, casas o partes de la ciudad."

-pareciera que eso iba para Gray y Natsu…-sonreía Levy- por cierto, ¿y Juvia?

-dijo que iba a ir a caminar un momento, necesitaba estirar las piernas un momento, pero de eso ya hace mucho, se perdió la pelea.

Eso fue el sonido de alarma para el mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster, que en un impulso se levantó del asiento donde estaba y miró a Levy.

-iré a buscarla…

-¿eh? V-vale… -dijo está quedando confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Gray preocupándose por Juvia?

En las calles de Crocus, un pelirrojo pensante caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que los vio a ellos, dos tipos, uno de apariencia fuerte y el otro de expresión molesta, molestando a una dama de cabellos azules, usaba un vestido muy bello en la misma tonalidad azul, contrastando con su piel pálida como la nieve. Esto hiso fruncir ligeramente el ceño al pelirrojo, quien de inmediato se acercó a paso lento.

-¿oh? No debería ir por ahí sola, señorita. Quien sabe que cosas podrían hacerle los chicos malos si la ven desprotegida…-había dicho maliciosamente el musculoso.

Ella tenía las mejillas rojas, ¿fiebre? Si estaba así no se podría defender. Él debía hacer algo…. Entonces el pelirrojo rodeo los hombros de la chica con un brazo, con el otro, disimuladamente hiso que ella rodeara con su brazo, su espalda, lanzando una mirada asesina a los dos tipos.

-espero que no se les haya ocurrido molestar a mi novia… -les dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿tu novia? – preguntó el de la cara molesta. Silver continuó mirando fijamente a los dos tipos, iba muy enserio…

– no me obliguen… estoy de un pésimo humor….

Su poder mágico amenazaba con aflorar y lastimarlos, el viento se hiso presente, los otros dos tipos simplemente soltaron maldiciones por lo bajo antes de irse y el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar abrazado de ella.

-Juvia Loxar, Ex miembro de Phantom Lord…

-¿conoce a Juvia? –preguntó ella interesada, caminando con él, manteniendo la apariencia de que eran pareja ante los tipos que no dejaban de mirarlos a lo lejos.

-sí, aunque tú no conoces mucho sobre mi… eso se arreglara pronto. No te preocupes, no e hare daño. –le dijo tranquilizándola.

Por fin se alejaron de la vista de los dos tipos, caminando hasta un parque cercano, Silver pensaba que estar cerca de un miembro de Fairy Tail era algo molesto, pero pese a ser aparentemente su enemiga, ella era una dama no merecía ser tratada mal. Ese tipo de pensamiento siempre había regido a Silver desde que tenía memoria. Una vez en un lugar tranquilo, Silver se tiró en el césped, Juvia imitó eso un poco después.

-Me llamo Silver – le dijo.- soy miembro de Bloody Temptation. Me da mucho gusto conocerte y lamento mucho haber llegado de la nada, espero no haberte asustado.

Juvia negó con la cabeza y sonio.

-tu salvaste a Juvia. Juvia no se siente bien en este momento. No dijo nada antes porque no quería preocupar a sus amigos. – le dijo. El la miró a través de esos lentes oscuros.

-me di cuenta de la fiebre. ¿Será por alguna cosa en mal estado que hayas comido, tal vez? No sé cómo bajar tu fiebre, pero si se cómo pasarte algo de mi energía, por lo menos así poder acompañarte hasta tu posada para que descanses tranquila hasta que te sientas mejor. – ella sonrió tranquila.

Y así comenzaron a conversar acerca de cómo habían llegado a Crocus, la música que les gustaba, su gusto por la comida, entre otras cosas. Silver había olvidado ya su coraje y sonreía levemente, pues jamás lo había hecho de forma abierta.

-bien – inició Silver mostrándole su mano a Juvia- ¿vez este símbolo? – le dijo mostrándole un símbolo con la palabra "omega" que estaba en la palma de su mano. Ella asintió – bien, es parte de un hechizo que mi compañera de equipo, Myriam, y yo diseñamos, para darnos apoyo mutuamente cuando alguno se quedase sin energía, de esta forma podemos seguir luchando y protegernos entre los dos.

-ya veo. Deben tener una relación muy buena- había dicho ella mirando con atención el símbolo. Silver se hecho a reír un poquito.

-¿Qué? No – se volvió a reír- Myriam y yo somos como hermanos, nos criamos prácticamente juntos por lo que para mí es completamente imposible verla como algo más que a una hermana, lo mismo ella.

-ya veo- Juvia de verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de ese chico.

-ahora, dame tu mano…- ella duró un poco pero después extendió su mano hacia él, quien dibujó un pequeño punto en el dorso de la mano de ella, con una especie de marcador que tenía guardado. La marca de "omega" apareció también en la palma de la mano de la chica, que miraba maravillada. No tenía dolor.- mi marca al igual que la tuya, se desvanece después de utilizarse así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por la duración. – Ella estaba cada vez más impresionada.- ahora, ven, levántate –la tomo de la mano ayudándola a levantar- para usarlo tienes que poner tus labios en el dorso de tu propia mano, la cual debe estar entrelazada con la mano de la otra persona. Después cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Podrás sentir el poder de la otra persona llegando hasta ti.

Silver y Juvia entrelazaron sus manos, procurando que el símbolo de Omega estuviera bien posicionado, después colocaron sus labios en el dorso de sus respectivas manos, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose, pero estaban muy juntos, por lo tanto Juvia estaba a punto de caer, Silver, estando consciente de eso, la sostuvo por la cintura, provocando un sonrojo en la peliazul, quien se aferró a su brazo con su mano libre. Poco después, Juvia comenzó a sentir la energía de Silver fluir a través de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir mucho más fuerte.

No se percataron de que estaban siendo observados por un sorprendido pelinegro que se los topó justo en el momento equivocado…Juvia estaba besándose con alguien… tenia un novio… pero no era cualquier novio… era el miembro de un gremio rival, peor aún, era el pelirrojo ese al que llamaban erizo, ¡ese que lo odiaba! No pudo evitar sentirse irritado ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia Juvia saliendo con ese tipejo? ¿Cuándo planeaba decírselo a él? ¿Por qué si lo abrazaba tano iba y se besuqueaba con ese pelirrojo con finta de gangster? ¿QUE TENIA ESE QUE NO TUVIERA EL MAGO DE HIELO? Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando n mil y un maneras de partirle el cuello a ese que estaba con Juvia… estaba… ¿celoso?... ¿desde cuándo le interesaba con quien salía Juvia? Después de todo ella era solamente su acosadora…. ¿o no?...

Entendiendo que Juvia se encontraba ocupada, regresó a la posada… ¿decaído? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo le afectaba tanto el hecho de haber sido reemplazado en la mente de Juvia? No… tenía que apartar eso de su mente… pero no podía estarse tranquilo… algo en él se estaba rompiendo… pero ¿Qué cosa era?... ¡NO! ¡No podía ser amor! ¡Jamás lo aceptaría! ¡Jamás diría que era amor! ¡NO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE JUVIA!

Una vez en la posada, los chicos lo recibieron, iban a acercarse, pero entonces notaron su mal humor…

-Gray… ¿y Juvia? ¿Has discutido con ella? – preguntó Erza, quien estaba en compañía de Cana, Wendy y Levy.

-JUVIA está con su novio, el erizo de Bloody Temptation, está ocupada comiéndole la boca. – dijo esto más como un gruñido. Acto seguido, se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¡¿Cómo?!-estallaron todos, incluido Gajeel. Ella no le había dicho que tenía un novio, peor aún, de un gremio rival.

Mavis no supo cómo reaccionar… ya era demasiado encontrar a su hermano aparentemente muerto años atrás, ahora resultaba que también tenía una cuñada…Natsu entonces ató cabos sueltos….

-eh… ahora sé por qué ese erizo odia a Gray…-dijo cayendo en cuenta.

-habla, Salamander – instó Gajeel.

-bueno, el pelirrojo dijo que la sangre de Gray le pertenecía, pero ahora que el idiota dice que el pelirrojo es el novio de Juvia, lo más probable es que el erizo esta celoso porque ella habla mucho de Gray…

-¡¿Quién ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A NATSU?! – gritó Gajeel dándole un puñetazo a Natsu.

-¡¿COMO?! ¡YO soy Natsu!

-¡eso no es cierto! ¡Natsu no sabe pensar!

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Yo te enseñaré quien de los dos no sabe pensar!

Estuvieron a punto de iniciar una batalla cuando sucedió, Juvia entró a la habitación, tomada del brazo de Silver, dejando callados a todos. Definitivamente estaban sorprendidos.

-¿está bien que vayas sola? – había preguntado el al separarse de ella, quien se colocó frente a él, sonriéndole. Él se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, Juvia sabía que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, por lo que entablo conversación con el ahí mismo.

-sí, no hay problema, Juvia confía en sus amigos. – le había dicho con una sonrisa tranquila, todos pudieron ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Aunque era por la fiebre, ellos pensaron que se trataba de un sonrojo. El pelirrojo no parecía muy convencido.

-ya sabes en donde estaré, igual forma si necesitas algo, llama a mi lacrima, no importa a qué hora, siempre estaré para lo que necesites.-ella asintió energéticamente- veré si puedo convencer a Takeshi - sempai para ir todos juntos a la playa mañana. –los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de emoción, Mavis miraba a su hermano, parecía contento, no quería arruinar su felicidad en ese momento, por lo que lo dejó ser.

-J-Juvia es algo tímida con eso de los trajes de baño…-Silver sonrió un poco. Ella le recordaba a Sore-chan y a Lis-chan al momento de ir a la playa.

-hay muchas chicas en mi gremio así que no creo que haya problemas – se rio. Ella rio con él.-te dejo para que vayas. ¿Si, Juvia – chan?- ¡¿-CHAN?! ¡Juvia odia que la llamen "-chan"!

-antes de que te vayas, déjame verlos una vez más….-le había dicho, olvidando su forma particular de hablar y olvidando también el respeto hacia la gente. Eso había sido una orden. Gajeel estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto a Juvia ordenar algo…Silver se rio tranquilo.

-está bien, como ordene Juvia – chan

Se acercó a ella tomándola por los brazos, atrayéndola a él…Esto hiso sonrojar a varias chicas ¿iba a besarla ahí? ¿Enfrente de todos?... colocó su frente contra la de ella… ¡por todos los dioses, iban a besarse!... entonces el removió sus lentes oscuros e su cara, mostrando unos profundos ojos azules claros, mirándola fijamente. El no entendía el porqué de la fascinación de ella por el color particular de sus ojos. Pero parecía estar tranquila mientras el accediera a hacer lo que ella quería. Era sumiso ante ella y no entendía por qué, pero era como si se conocieran de toda su vida…

Estuvieron largo rato mirándose antes de que la lacrima de Silver comenzara a brillar. Se colocó los lentes oscuros nuevamente antes de sonreír otra vez.

-solo promete que vas a cuidarte mucho.-le dijo de ultimo. Se acercó y dio un suave beso a la frente de la chica antes de irse caminando tranquilo…

Una vez en la calle, Silver alcanzó la pequeña Lacrima que estaba en su bolsillo y atendió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "¿Qué?", Erizo Estúpido? ¿Así atiendes a tu sempai?

-ah, hola Takeshi – sempai…

-JBRAIN está buscándote hace ya mucho rato y no te encuentra, ¿es que acaso te largaste a ciudad gótica? –Silver no pudo evitar reírse.

-no… me largué a Atlantis – dijo riéndose. De fondo pudo escuchar una carcajada de Arumat. Takeshi se molestó un poco más.- ¿y Rita - chan?

-pasará la noche en la enfermería. Quieren tenerla vigilada por si tiee alguna reacción alérgica al tratamiento que le dieron.

-¿Lis – chan y Sore – chan?

-tomando una ducha, estamos de vuelta en la posada. Más te vale encontrar a JBrain, de lo contrario no esperes salvarte si llegas solo a la posada.

-una última pregunta. ¿Myriam dónde está?

-dijo que tenía que pulir no sé qué cosa y subió a su habitación hacía ya varios minutos.

-ah bueno, busco a J, vamos a la posada y Takeshi – sempai hará algo de cenar.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! – de fondo, Arumat se rio más fuerte aun. Si había algo para lo que Takeshi realmente APESTABA era para las cocina, pero Silver obviamente se lo recordaba por joderla un rato.- ¡vas a morir, Erizo!

-vale, vale, voy a morir, pero primero tengo que encontrar a J.

La comunicación con la lacrima se perdió y Silver comenzó a caminar, concentrándose y buscando la esencia de JBrain, pero como siempre, la había escondido….

En alguna parte de la ciudad, un chico vestido con ropas sencillas, cabello negro y unas grandes ojeras, caminaba de forma peculiar en busca de su compañero pelirrojo. Mientras paseaba, se enredaba y sumergía en redes mentales con la capacidad de hacerlo ver más allá de una cosa tan simple como una hoja de papel…no se dio cuenta antes de chocar con alguien. Detuvo en seco su camino y miró a quien se encontraba en el suelo… Rubia… vestida con una falda, una blusa ajustada. Tez blanca…Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail… como era costumbre del pelinegro, su mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidades poco imaginables….podía ser que ella había escapado de alguien, tal vez estaba siendo perseguida, tal vez estaba perdida… o tal vez estaba en la misma situación de él, quien se encontraba buscando a alguien… para una batalla contra alguien o tal vez solo buscaba a alguno de sus compañeros….

-Lucy Heartfilia…miembro reciente de Fairy Tail…-extendió su mano hacia ella- no debería ir sin protección a ningún lado…no es propio de una dama el estar sola.

-no me gusta el trato de princesa….-se había quejado la rubia haciendo pucheros. Al poco rato se dio cuenta de que no estaba frente a quien buscaba y se sonrojó de vergüenza, tomando la mano de aquella persona y poniéndose de pie.-l-lo siento… no me di cuenta por donde iba… estoy buscando a un amigo…

-nos encontramos en la misma situación, Lucy de Fairy Tail. También me encuentro buscando a un compañero mio…me puedes llamar JBrain. Pertenezco a Bloody Temptation…

-te recuerdo – le dijo tranquila- bueno, ya que estamos en la misma situación, ¿que te parece si buscamos juntos?

-me parece bien…- en la mente de JBrain no habia duda de que la chica era bastante rara. Estaba ayudando a un completo desconocido sin importarle si pudiera ser algún acosador, violador, asesino… ¿Por qué? Eso no tenía ninguna lógica. Bien, habría que seguir el hilo del asunto para ver donde terminaba- dime ¿Cómo es la persona que buscas?

-bien… tiene el cabello negro, lleva la marca del gremio en el pecho, tiende a desnudarse de repente…

-estas describiendo a un exhibicionista – puntualizó JBrain no muy convencido.- ¿Qué clase de gremio admitiría algo así? ¿Acaso el exhibicionismo en la cede de tu gremio es legal? – Lucy se rio tranquilamente. A JBrain no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-él no es un exhibicionista – se volvió a reír- se llama Gray, es el mago de hielo del gremio.

-ah, sí, Gray Fullbuster…no sabía que tenía un hábito tan raro….-ella volvió a reírse tranquila- bueno, la persona que yo busco parece uno de esos Gangsters que salen en la televisión de vez en cuando…va siempre de traje, camisa semi abotonada, lentes oscuros… tiene la piel muy pálida y el cabello rojo…-le contó comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

-¿ese al que llaman Erizo?

-el mismo…

-¿se han peleado antes de que él se fuera? – el negó con la cabeza.

-nada. No hemos sabido de el en 3 horas y 45 minutos exactamente.

-vaya… ¿será que tal vez vio a alguien a quien no quería ver?

-a saber… la verdad es que no me importa.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-es simple: cada quien está a gusto con su privacidad. Cuando él se sienta listo para decirnos cualquier cosa, lo dirá y ya está. No es como que vamos a dejar de ser hermanos porque cada uno se encierre en sus propios secretos….

-son un gremio comprensivo…

-o tal vez es solo que no nos gusta incomodarnos los unos a los otros… fuera de eso. Estamos bien así, lo pasamos bien…

-eso habla muy bien de ustedes como gremio, a futuro serán reconocidos, bastante…

-no nos interesa el futuro…

-¿a quién no le interesa el futuro? ¿Vas a decirme que no te has preguntado que pasara contigo de aquí a 10 años?

-la naturaleza humana es tan simple que ella misma se enreda – le dijo.- un ser humano común y un gremio común, toma las cosas del pasado y vive desvariando por el futuro, por lo tanto, no viven ni el presente ni el futuro…¿Por qué preocuparte por él? Si llega tu momento de hacer algo extraordinario, simplemente lo haces y vives el momento y ya está. No es necesario dejar de vivir tu presente por estar pensando en el futuro…

-supongo que tienes razón – dijo tranquila, pensante- eres muy listo… ¿Cómo es que llegaste a Bloody Temptation?

-no te lo diré…

-¿eh? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó algo desilusionada.

-porque no confió en ti… Lucy Heartfilia.-le dijo tranquilo- tenemos hablando 7 minutos y 47 segundos, no nos conocemos lo suficiente, ni tampoco tenemos alguna relación sentimental como para indicarte razones personales.

Ella se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza y bajo la mirada un momento. Él era un chico muy centrado. Aunque parecía inmerso en su propio mundo, había algo en él que le llamaba mucho la atención. Quería saber más de él… su forma de ver el mundo era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada y eso le gustaba. Independientemente de su aspecto, el parecía ser una buena persona. El chico con Ojeras y la chica rubia que atraía las miradas de muchos, buscaban a sus respectivos compañeros. Estaban muy callados. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que de repente Leo salió de su llave, como siempre, sin preguntar antes, pero había algo extraño…

-¡¿L-Loki?! –preguntó Lucy algo alarmada.

-Leo, líder del zodiaco, al fin lo veo de cerca, eres muy interesante, Lucy Heartfilia – había dicho JBrain.

-Lucy, hay un corazón que llora desde lo más profundo de su ser…su tristeza ha llegado al mundo celestial…tenemos que encontrar ese corazón…no…yo tengo que encontrarlo yo…

-e-espera, ¡Loki!

Y sin más salió corriendo en una dirección desconocida…

-¿eh? Que guardián tan imprudente… no protege a su dueña de un aparente psicópata y sale corriendo de la nada y en una dirección desconocida… que rareza…

-¿psicópata? No lo pareces…pareces más bien interesante…

-y tu pareces una mujer loca…-dijo tranquilo. Ella estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero la lacrima de JBrain comenzó a brillar. La sacó de su bolsillo y, tomando el artefacto con solo dos de sus dedos, respondió- ah, erizo. (J, estoy buscándote por todos lados pero no te encuentro, ¿Dónde te metiste?) Por aquí, por ayá, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Estoy en compañía de Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail. (¿Ah? Qué curioso, yo me encontré con Juvia – chan) ¿Quién es "Juvia – chan"? (te lo diré cuando llegues al café Kuroneko en la cuarta avenida) eso está a 5 calles de aquí… (¿y qué esperas para moverte? Tengo hambre) como te quejas…por cierto, ¿no está contigo Gray Fullbuster? (¿y que iba a hacer yo en compañía de ese exhibicionista? Espero que no estés pensando que tengo inclinaciones raritas, J. seguramente está con los otros idiotas de su gremio, en Honey Bone.) No pensé en nada de eso hasta que lo dijiste. (Cabrón…) Cállate y corta la comunicación, que en 10 minutos estaré ahí…

La comunicación se cortó y JBrain lanzó una mirada rápida a Lucy Heartfilia.

-¿podrás regresar tu sola a tu posada?

-si, después de todo no está lejos.

-la próxima vez que se te ocurra salir sola, por lo menos procura llevar a ese Dragon Slayer novio tuyo…

-¡N-Natsu no es mi novio!

-qué cosa más ruidosa eres…-se quejó el chico ligeramente- lo que digas, en fin, si quieres ir a tomar algo un día, o necesitas a alguien para ayudarte con lo que sea, búscame en la posada, The Witch's House.

-claro…-la chica pareció recordar algo.-oh, por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

-si te lo dijera sería la última vez que vieras la luz del día…

Y sin más, el chico se alejó de ella, dejándole la sensación de haber preguntado algo malo… ese chico estaba lleno de misterios y ella algún día conocería todas sus respuestas. De eso estaba segura, tenía que saber más obre ese chico…

Por otra parte, en la enfermería del estadio, en donde Rita debía pasar la noche, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Sting y Rita se habían insultado mutuamente por largo rato antes de comenzar a gritarse, asunto normal en ellos dos, y sobre todo en Rita.

- ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Te odio! – le había dicho, este la tomó de los brazos y le gritó también.

-¡también te odio! – y entonces… besó sus labios… todo se quedó en silencio, ambos parecían haber sentido cosas el uno por el otro desde tiempo atrás, pero hasta ahora, el pelear y gritarse era lo que los hacia más cercanos… o por lo menos eso parecía…

-estúpido…-había susurrado ella cuando se separaron por falta de aire… estaba sonrojada, lo cual le encantaba al rubio.

-Tsundere… - le había dicho el besándola una vez más- no me des ese tipo de sustos otra vez, que si me entero que fue Silver o Arumat, soy capaz de asesinarlos.-ella le dio un ligero golpe en la cara, pero sin lastimarlo.

-Arumat es desastroso y pelea mucho conmigo pero tampoco es tan estúpido como para dañarme una noche antes de los juegos…y Silver JAMAS dañaría a una de nosotras, nos quiere mucho, se vuelve loco si algo nos sucede…

-entonces dime que fue lo que sucedió por que no entiendo nada – dijo el cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?-le preguntó demandando una respuesta. Ella bajo la mirada y apretó la sabana que la cubría.

-Fairy Tail lo hiso…

-¡¿Qué?! – El rubio estaba sorprendido- explícate… ¿fue Gray? ¿Natsu? ¿ERZA?

-no… veras…ayer que llegamos a la posada todo estaba bien, nos instalamos cada uno en nuestra respectiva habitación, tome una ducha y fui con Shintani, Sore, Tenryo y Tsubaki a una de las habitaciones para tomar la merienda antes de dormir…después todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones…. Entonces Silver los sintió…le gritó a Shintani que teníamos compañía y el, moviéndose con rapidez, fue a buscarnos a todos para reunirnos y hacerles frente, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo a tiempo. A la posada entraron un montón de hombres vestidos de negro y con la cara cubierta, tenían la intención de atacarnos a todos…

Sting escuchaba con atención, no podía creer que justo antes de los juegos un gremio había sido atacado.

-ahora que lo pienso…no he visto a Shintani, a Tenryo o a Tsubaki…

-eso es porque ellos…ellos…-no pudo continuar, se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Sting entendió que esos tres estaban muertos inmediatamente. Abrazó a Rita, consolándola y acariciando su cabello.

-por todos los cielos…-eso lo había conmocionado, un gremio había perdido la vida de tres participantes la noche antes de iniciar los juegos…era terrible, el entendía que hasta hacia 2 minutos, Rita había estado haciéndose la fuerte y soportando las ganas de llorar debido a que sus compañeros debían estarse sintiendo terriblemente mal. Más aun aquellos que eran más cercanos a ellos…

-supimos que se trataba de Fairy Tail por que los hombres tenían la marca del gremio en su cuerpo…-sollozó la chica llorando sin control.

-tsk…Fairy Tail pagará por su pecado….-había mascullado Sting- a ellos no les hubiera gustado verte llorar de esa manera…no llores hermosa… -ella se abrazó a Sting, llorando con descontrol…

-lo que sucede es que me preocupa Sore – respondió ella.- después de todo ella era la novia de Shintani…

-por dios…

"Fairy Tail… hare que pagues con creces el sufrimiento de este gremio… y el sufrimiento de MI Rita…"

En alguna parte de la ciudad, en posada The Witch's House, Sore se encontraba mirando la luna y las estrellas, descansando de toda la gente y teniendo un tiempo para ella… para llorar la muerte de su amado, Roronoa Shintani.

Para que nadie se diera cuenta que lloraba y no hacer mucho ruido, disfrazaba sus lágrimas en una canción…

"¿en qué estás pensando ahora, Shintani? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora que no estás? No sé qué hacer…te extraño tanto…" pensaba la chica. Y era cierto, extrañaba su abrazo por la mañana, que el tomara su mano al pasear, que le dijera cosas lindas a su manera, que se preocupara por ella, incluso que se negara a que ella le preparara la cena…su tristeza era por semas abrumadora…

**[[Escuchar: Nee - Maiko Fujita (esa cancion me encanta y queda perfecta para este momento T_T)]]**

-Shintani…-sus lágrimas caían una tras otra en un llanto que caía poco a poco hacia el suelo. ella no se había tomado el tiempo para llorar todo lo que debía llorar por la muerte de aquel que había sido su primer novio y que había muerto protegiéndola, el shock provocado por su muerte la dejo inconsciente en ese momento y no habia despertado hasta que Takeshi habia entrado en esa habitación…

"que tragedia es amar y estar destinado a morir…" pensó la chica tomando aire sin poder detener sus lágrimas "me siento tan sola…"

Se deslizó suavemente hasta llegar al suelo, llorando tristemente. No iba a dejar que sus compañeros la vieran romperse así, ella debía ser fuerte aunque serlo la matara poco a poco…

"no puedo….no puedo…" y entonces, se puso de nuevo sobre sus pies…tomando impulso y corriendo hacia la orilla de la terraza…. Y entonces…

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

**[[Nota de Silver:**

**Reconozco que este capítulo fue demasiado largo, eso es porque mi inspiración me decía "pon esto y lo otro y aquello" por otra parte, agradezco mucho que me dejen reviews. Lo prometido es deuda por lo tanto respondo Reviews:**

**Konan akatsuki – San: Rita y sting tienen una relación amorosa oculta del resto de los del gremio. Respecto al Yukino x Rogue, no estoy seguro si ponerlo aun w son tantas parejas que ni yo solo me entiendo y poner otra más seria como regar agua sobre el celular (móvil) estallaré T_T**

**Fenix No Seisin – san: respecto al review que me dejaste en mi fanfic suspendido Fairy Tail de cabeza, este era el fanfic para el que necesitaba los personajes y ya tengo todos los que necesito por el momento, pero eso no significa que no tenga planeado hacer en el futuro otro proyecto como este C:**

**Frani – Sempai: (espero no me mates por el apodo) ¿Cómo que rita se las trae? xD no entendí pero se escuchó genial y me dio risa y la primera maestra sip, tendrá secretitos que estaré revelando poco a poco.**

**Miner – Sempai: justamente ya tengo con quien poner de rival a Arumat, pero como soy tan rudo como bob esponja, no te diré nada ewé (¿?) tal vez te sorprendas muahahahaha LeL**

**Rita –chan y Sore – Chan: me alegra muchísimo no haberlas decepcionado. Para el siguiente cap, sore chan nos va a deslumbrar, de eso seguro. Jijijiji (miles de cosas planeadas)**

**Pau – Oneechan: lamento mucho haberme tardado T_T estuve más que ocupado con las tareas y demás, también mi inspiración me abandonó por momentitos pero si se pudo LOL**

**Ahora les dejo tarea:**

**¿Mavis hará algo por acercarse a su hermano? ¿Será Sting capas de olvidar su sed de venganza? ¿JBRain estará interesado en Lucy? ¿Qué pensara Natsu acerca de Bloody Temptation? ¿Qué hará gray ahora que piensa que Juvia tiene un novio? ¿Luchara por ella? ¿Aceptara sus sentimientos? ¿Takeshi hará algo de cenar? ¿Lisva la dejara cocinar? ¿A quién fue a buscar Loki? ¿Qué está por hacer Sore? ¿Makarov y Mavis se darán cuenta del error que cometieron y el daño que causaron?**

**Un agradecimiento especial a:**

**Sore – chan**

**Mares Tarifa**

**Miner – Senpai**

**Pau – Onee**

**Rita Chan**

**Y Medaka – sempai**

**Muchas gracias por dejarme Review en mi Oneshot "Querido Abismo" me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, sobre lo del terror… empece a escribir otro oneshot que espero poder terminar en uno o dos días por que últimamente ya no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo tanta tarea que la puedo pesar en kilos x/D espero poder sacarles buenos sustos jijijiji**

**Este erizo se va por que tiene que ir a robarse un frigorífico *-* (hambre al extremo)**

**Un Abrazo.**

**Erizo, Out]]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Juegos mágicos. ¿Debilidad entre parejas?**

**Capítulo 6**

**La confusión. (Parte 2)**

-¡NO LO HAGAS! – dijo alguien llegando por tras de ella, tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola de nuevo hacia el centro de la terraza. Abrazándola, procurando estar siempre tras ella-por favor… no saltes…-le dijo esa voz. Ella no sabía si gritar o echarse a sus brazos y llorar. Ya había oscurecido y ella apenas se había dado cuenta.

-¿q-quien…quien eres tú?-le dijo con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

-líder del zodiaco… Loki de Leo-le dijo en un susurro… entonces fue que Sore comenzó a luchar por soltarse de él. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse… entonces ellos aparecieron, apartando a Loki de un manotazo y abrazando Sore, calmándola, protegiéndola…

-tus presentimientos nunca fallan, Silver…-Sore estaba impresionada, ¿Cómo era que ellos habían llegado hasta ella tan pronto?

-está bien, Sore – chan… ve adentro… nosotros nos encargaremos de él…

-Silver-Kun…JBrain – san…-ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡espera!-le dijo Loki-¡antes dime por qué tu corazón llora de esa forma!

-¡¿y eso por qué habría de interesarte, Leo de Fairy Tail?! ¡¿Me vas a decir que ahora Fairy Tail se preocupa por el dolor que su líder causó?! – preguntó una Sore furiosa antes de irse.

-¿qué? – Loki no entendía nada. Esto hiso sonreír a JBrain con una ironía discreta.

-al parecer el líder de Fairy Tail mantuvo todo en secreto…al parecer así trabaja… me pregunto a cuantos gremios les ha hecho lo mismo antes de llegar con el nuestro – dijo tranquilo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hiso el maestro Makarov? ¡por favor, Respóndanme!-Loki necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber cómo podía remediar el dolor de la chica de las mechas azules que tanto sufria, estaba desesperado por hacerlo.

-una noche antes de iniciados los juegos mágicos un gripo de espías se introdujo en esta posada y nos atacó…-le dijo el chico de las ojeras- Mikihisa Tsubaki, Haruyama Tenryo y el novio de la chica que estaba con nosotros hace un momento, Roronoa Shintani, fueron asesinados por ellos…a todos los matamos… -le dijo sin ningún remordimiento- y entonces vimos la marca de tu gremio en todos ellos…

-¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡El maestro sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso!

-entonces dinos, ¿Quién envió tropas de Fairy Tail a matar a nuestros compañeros justamente antes de iniciar? Sus marcas no eran falsas, lo comprobé por mí mismo. Descartamos toda explicación lógica negándonos a creer que ustedes habían sido los responsables de todo. Inclusive, hirieron a Shimizu Rita. – le dijo JBrain. Loki estaba confundiéndose, ¿de verdad Fairy Tail era tan bajo como para matar para ganar?

-ahora, Loki de Leo, llave celestial, líder del zodiaco…-había dicho Silver removiendo sus lentes oscuros- ¿Por qué no te enseñamos lo que sucede cuando te metes con una de nuestras chicas?

-llevaremos al líder de Fairy Tail ante la justicia…

Mientras tanto, en el recinto donde se había hospedado Fairy Tail, las chicas habían logrado poner borracha a Juvia. Cana había tomado muchísimo pero aun así no era suficiente como para embriagarla, ella había planeado todo para sacarle información a la peliazul acerca de aquel pelirrojo que la había dejado en la posada.

-anda Juvia, cuéntale a tu oneechan- le había dicho Cana.

-¿de qué cosa juvia tiene que contar? –había preguntado a duras penas pues no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿desde cuando sales con el chico pelirrojo? – preguntó Levy interesada, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de Gajeel.

-sí, dinos, mujer. ¿No es ese el erizo de Bloody Temptation? ¿Por qué le llaman erizo en primer lugar? –preguntó Gajeel mirando el circulo de chicas, entre las cuales destacaba Mavis, que parecía molesta en cierta forma. Pero Cana entendía que eran celos de hermana mayor.

-se llama Silver.-había dicho ella- solo ayudo a Juvia por que se sentía mal –había contado ella.

-¿no es tu novio? – preguntó una desilusionada Bisca.

-no es novio de Juvia, Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray – Sama.-había dicho ella abrazando un cojincillo del sillón donde estaba sentada- ¡aunque Gray – sama no quiera a Juvia! –dijo estallando en un mar de lágrimas.

-¿entonces por qué te besaste con él? – preguntó Erza, recordando que Gray había dicho que "Juvia estaba ocupada comiéndole la boca" al mago de Bloody Temptation.

-¡JUVIA JAMAS BESARIA A NADIE QUE NO FUERA GRAY-SAMA!

Gritó enojada antes de contarles lo que había sucedido. Recreó la escena con Erza de modelo que simulaba ser ella mientras ella simulaba ser Silver, increíblemente, estando ebria pudo pasar algo de su energía a erza quien se sentía más fuerte.

-¡vaya! –Exclamó Titania- es un hechizo muy útil si me permites decirlo, demuestra el trabajo en equipo que dominan. Ahora me siento mucho más fuerte que antes.-Mavis estaba impresionada, su hermano había crecido mucho y eso la deprimía, por lo que tomó asiento en el sillón en el que estaba Juvia y bajó la mirada.

-enana… algo le pasa a la maestra-le dijo a tono bajo, la chica de inmediato se acercó a ella.

-primera maestra, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó preocupada.

-s-si… es solo que…-no pudo continuar, pues las lágrimas se hicieron presentes…- C-Cana… puedes contarles, ¿por favor?

-claro, déjamelo a mí…-le dijo ella tranquilamente. Y entonces, ella les contó la verdad entre Mavis y Silver y los sentimientos que antes había tenido la primera maestra al mostrar una cara de enfado hacia Juvia cuando pensó que ella y su hermano menor eran novios.

-¡oh! Ahora todo tiene sentido- había dicho Gajeel- bueno… ese Silver debería pertenecer a Fairy Tail, no a Bloody Temptation.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo- había dicho Levy tomando del brazo al DS de acero, quien no opuso resistencia.- aunque me siento mal por ver a la primera maestra tan triste, deberíamos ayudarla a que se reúna con el otra vez y se cuenten lo que deben contarse.

-p-pero – sollozó la primera maestra- el me odia… no quiso hablar bien conmigo cuando nos reencontramos…

-pues entonces lo obligaremos a que lo haga. – había dicho Gajeel sonriendo socarronamente.

Por otra parte, el mago de hielo estaba tirado en su cama, mirando al techo…

-debe haber una explicación…-se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Por qué me duele tanto que ella haga su vida? Después de todo siempre la hago llorar… es normal que me haya dejado de lado para irse con alguien que la haga feliz…

Entonces lo escuchó… "¡juvia resiste!" esto lo hiso alarmarse y levantarse de un salto. Los comentarios continuaban "está ardiendo en fiebre" "dios mío y encima le dimos alcohol" ¡¿ALCOHOL?! Ya era suficiente que tuviera fiebre, ¡¿ahora también estaba borracha?!.

Salió de su habitación inmediatamente y bajo las escaleras mirando la escena, Juvia siendo atendida por Wendy y Lucy, ellas la tratarían bien, él lo sabía, ahora Juvia estaría bien, ellas la cuidarían. Por lo que simplemente se giró para volver a su habitación.

-¿sabes, exhibicionista? A nadie engañas…. Ge he…-había dicho un Dragon Slayer de Hierro que estaba cruzado de brazos cerca de la escalera.

-no sé de qué hablas, Gajeel. – había dicho antes de desaparecer de nuevo al subir la escalera.

Por otro lado, Silver hablaba tranquilo con Sore, consolándola, dándole palabras de aliento y haciéndola prometer que no se dejaría vencer por nada del mundo, pues si ella lo hacía, ellos estarían ahí para levantarla de nuevo., después el pelirrojo convenció a Takeshi, después de que Lisva se negara rotundamente a dejarla cocinar, de dejarlos ir a la playa al día siguiente, pues se había enterado de la suspensión temporal del torneo.

-supongo que relajarnos un día no estaría mal. Además, quiero conocer gente nueva. –había dicho ella.

-¿Por qué no Fairy Tail? – preguntó el ganándose un bofetón por parte de su sempai.

-NI SE TE OCURRA- había dicho notablemente molesta.

-pero, Senpai… -se acercó y le dijo un par de cosas al oído que nadie logró escuchar. Pero que hiso sonrojar completamente a la sempai.

-Tu… eres un maldito genio….-había dicho volviéndolo a golpear.

-ya, ya, que si no me dejas de golpear, me vas a dejar molido. – Se rio.- eres más peligrosa que Rita.

-así me quieres. – había dicho ella cruzándose de brazos haciendo que el chico se riera aún más.

-¿puedo llevar a Lucy Heartfilia? – preguntó J, sentado en una silla convencional pero abrazando sus rodillas.

-por mí no hay problema, también estaba pensando en llevar a Juvia – chan. Ella ayer no se sentía nada bien. – pensó Silver en voz alta.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Ustedes dos apenas llegan a Crocus ¡¿y ya tienen citas con un gremio enemigo?! –Estalló esa a la que llamaban sempai- Tu….-había dicho Takeshi en un modo amenazante apuntando al pecho de Silver. El solo se rio y le tomo la mano a la sempai.

-vamos a hablar de forma civilizada… ¿sí? –dijo Silver quitándose la chaqueta. Y encaminándose con ella a la terraza del lugar.

-si me dices alguna tontería, Lisva se quedará sin novio…

-¡¿Q-Q-qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Senpai?! – preguntó completamente rojo. Esto hiso que Takeshi se riera. Y entonces ambos se alejaron, dejando a Sore con una tremenda curiosidad.

La chica de las mechas azules se acercó a Lisva dándole ligeros golpecitos con el codo.

-Nee, Nee, Lis – chan- la llamó ella con una sonrisa picarona en la cara.- ¿Qué hay entre Silver – kun y tú?

-Entre Silver – Kun y yo no hay nada más que una buena amistad y compañerismo de gremio. – dijo tranquila.

-¿enserio? –Preguntó algo desilusionada-que mal. Parece que a Silver – kun le gustas. Se sonrojó mucho cuando Takeshi dijo que te quedarías sin novio…

Este comentario hiso que ella se sonrojara a más no poder. Pero entonces recordó un factor muy importante por el cual no podría pasar nada entre ellos dos: Faucett Myriam.

-aunque hubiera algún sentimiento de por medio… Myriam - San es dueña del corazón de Silver – kun por lo que es completamente imposible que el mire a alguien más.

-Silver es mío. – Había dicho Myriam entrando en la habitación, cruzada de brazos.- No pienso compartirlo con nadie y espero les haya quedado claro. Me fastidia tener que repetir.

El ambiente estaba tornándose muy pesado. Arumat estaba por intervenir, inclusive J dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la Idol.

-no deberías hacer este tipo de ambiente, Myriam. Si estamos divididos no podremos ganar en los juegos.-le dijo un serio Arumat. Estaba molesto realmente, pero ante ella no lo demostraba…

-cállate…-había replicado ella.- si alguna de ustedes dos, brujas, intenta quitarme a Silver, las meteré a ambas a mi colección…

-Myriam. – había llamado el pelirrojo en tono autoritario entrando de nuevo a la habitación en compañía de Takeshi.

-Lo siento…-sonrió hipócritamente a las dos chicas…-la verdad es que no, no lo siento en lo más mínimo…

-deja de pelear – le dijo el cruzándose de brazos- ven, vamos a hablar…

Silver se llevó a Miriam a la terraza ante la mirada atónita de todos. Solamente el parecía tener poder sobre el mal humor de Myriam. Parecía conocerla mejor que nadie. Y ella sabía que de una forma u otra el pelirrojo estaba algo irritado, tal vez molesto. Por lo que decidió no seguir arrojándole leña al fuego y hacerle caso.

-Tsk… Myriam, Myriam, Myriam…esas actitudes tuyas nos van a matar a todos- había dicho Arumat negando con la cabeza al saber que ninguno de los dos los oía.

-solo esta celosa. Le molesta tener que compartir a Silver aun con sus compañeras de gremio, aunque a leguas se nota que lo de ella es únicamente amor unilateral. Silver no la ve de la forma que ella espera y se nota mucho. – había dicho Takeshi.

-como sea, solo espero que eso no sea problema en el torneo.-dijo JBrain al final.

Una vez en la terraza. Silver cerró la puerta tras él y se quitó los lentes oscuros. Mirándola fijamente. Myriam lo miró, tratando de descifrar lo que sus ojos decían, pero simplemente no podía descifrar esa cara de póker tan típica de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir engañándote a ti misma? – había dicho Silver seriamente.

-¿Qué? – había dicho ella sin comprender.

-los dos sabemos a qué me refiero, Myriam. Quedamos que eso duraría 2 semanas. Ya pasaron 4 años y estoy enfadado de eso. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y lo sabes… -ella sabía que por fin había logrado que el pelirrojo se molestara con ella por primera vez en muchos años. Estaba algo asustada pero no lo demostraría.- y te lo advierto- siguió el chico- no dejare que las metas a tu colección…

-¿Por qué te importan tanto, Silver? ¿Por qué llegas a estos extremos por ellas? ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo por ellas si sabes tanto como yo que no valen nada? – ella estaba molesta también. Llegaba su momento de contraatacar.

-¡SON MI FAMILIA! –estalló el dejándola callada. Ella solamente bajó la mirada y comenzó a reírse sarcásticamente.

-son tu familia y ni siquiera has podido decirles tu estúpida verdad…-ella estaba atacando donde dolía y sabía que se iba a arrepentirse pronto, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para retractar sus palabras.

-te equivocas. J ya sabe mi "estúpida verdad" lo sabe todo sobre mi… -esto dejó completamente sorprendida a la chica de ojos verdes- Takeshi sabe también mi verdad…tú la sabes….ellos son mi familia, Myriam. No dejare que nadie los lastime, ni siquiera tú…-ese había sido el golpe final. Ella estaba furiosa.- ya basta de juegos estúpidos, Myriam. Te doy dos días para decírselo a él o de lo contrario se lo diré yo. Y vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias….

-no serias capaz…-dijo ella con aire retador.

-solo obsérvame, Myriam… estoy cansado de todo esto…¿desde cuándo te dejas dominar por "Myriam la diva"?

Era cierto… estaba actuando como una verdadera bruja. Se había comportado mal con sus compañeras de gremio, había arrastrado a Silver a algo egoísta por años y por eso todo se había magnificado. Avergonzada, bajó su mirada y silenciosamente comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento, Silver…de verdad lo siento…-él la abrazó. Consolándola. Entonces entendió que Silver le había hablado de esa forma para que entendiera las consecuencias de todo lo que ella hacía.

-ya... tranquila… somos una familia y la familia tiene discusiones de vez en cuando. Solo pon de vuelta los pies en la tierra, que una cosa es Myriam la Idol y otra distinta es Myriam mi familia….-suspira- me acabo de meter en un torneo lleno de gente peligrosa y si los dañan a ustedes no puedo asegurar que podré manejar lo que suceda después… así que si "eso" pasa…mátame, Myriam…

Al cabo de un largo rato, Silver volvió a la habitación donde todos estaban, recolocándose su lentes oscuros y, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona de lado, le lanzó un Zapato a Arumat que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, pues al estar entretenido con un libro, no le había puesto atención, algo extrañado por que él no lo haya esquivado como siempre lo hacía, alzó una sola ceja, expectante. Takeshi se sorprendió y no supo cómo reaccionar, no sabía si llorar de risa o regañar al pelirrojo.

-¡¿QUIERES MORIR, TROUBLEMAKER?! – estalló Arumat haciendo aparecer su guadaña.

-¿oh? ¿Insinúas que puedes derrotarme? – preguntó completamente serio, lo que aumentaba la provocación. Arumat solo sonrió de lado de forma arrogante.

-cabrón… - dijo divertido antes de comenzar una pelea en la posada con las chicas riéndose algo nerviosas.

-¡ustedes! ¡Van a dejar la posada hecha trizas! – se quejaba Takeshi uniéndose a la pelea también.

Mientras tanto en la posada de Fairy Tail, Juvia subió a su habitación dando tumbos y riéndose a carcajadas. Sin querer, entró en la habitación equivocada y se tiró en la cama, justo sobre el mago de hielo que hasta ese momento estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS?!-dijo intentando escapar de eso que lo aplastaba hasta que vio a la maga- ¡JUVIA!

-Gray – sama – canturreó ella abrazándose a él, quien la apartó de un manotazo y la empujó haciéndola caer de la cama- es cruel Gray – sama.

-no me importa – había dicho el de mal humor- lárgate a tu propia habitación…-eso era una orden y para Juvia, estando borracha o no, solamente podía significar una pelea, ella odiaba las ordenes desde que había dejado Phantom Lord. Por eso no se pudo contener más… y estalló…

-No le dé órdenes a Juvia, Gray Fullbuster….

-¿o si no, que? ¿Me vas a amenazar, es eso? -el mago estaba irritado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta del estado de ebriedad de Juvia, ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y por lo tanto no podía haber distinguido su habitación aunque lo quisiera.

-Juvia jamás amenazaría a Gray – sama…-había dicho completamente seria. Había algo extraño en ella. Gray lo sabía pero era tan orgulloso que no quiso hacer caso a eso. La frase que Juvia acababa de decir irritó más a Gray…

- No sé a qué viene toda esta tontería si bien puedes dejarme tranquilo y volver a estarte besuqueando con cualquier estúpido…-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la joven maga, quien le dio un bofetón muy fuerte al mago de hielo. Este no se lo esperaba para nada. Juvia jamás le había dado un bofetón.

-¿y qué demonios cree que sabe usted de Juvia, señor estúpido? – ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ella lo había llamado estúpido? – antes de decir cualquier estupidez tan típica de usted, debería primero enterarse bien de lo que habla. –los ojos con los que la maga de agua lo miró no eran más que de odio… era la primera vez que Juvia lo trataba de esa forma. Daba algo de miedo, pero eso no quitaba que el mago estaba molesto al igual que ella.-si quiere que Juvia lo deje tranquilo, bien, lo dejara tranquilo, a ver si de esa forma cambia su infantil forma de ser. Aunque Juvia cree que ni volviendo a nacer va a cambiar ese horrible habito Tsundere suyo…

-¡¿TSUNDERE?!

-¿Juvia está equivocada?-esto dejo callado al mago que no supo que responderle.-espero disfrute su miserable existencia, Gray Fullbuster.

Y sin más, quiso alejarse pero el efecto del alcohol no se había ido aun, el consecuencia, Juvia cayó al suelo. Pensando que se trataba de algo más, Gray se apresuró a ayudarla pero Juvia apartó la mano del Fullbuster de un manotazo, mirándolo con odio antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo y salir de la habitación….

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

A la mañana siguiente, Juvia preparó su maleta para ir a la playa con los chicos de Bloody Temptation. Había ignorado completamente al Fullbuster, quien pensaba que Juvia no debería salir.

-Que te quedes te digo. – le había llamado por vez número quiensabecuantas. Ella lo había ignorado completamente.

-¿quieres moverte, señor imbécil? Estorbas.-le dijo de modo cortante y apartando a Gray del camino con un empujón dejando helados a los miembros del gremio. Juvia se había referido a gray con un insulto…Gajeel no pudo más que reírse.

-al parecer lograste que Juvia realmente se enfade contigo, exhibicionista. Ge he…

-haz lo que quieras, Loxar – le había respondido Gray a Juvia.

-Obsérvame, perdedor….

**-[en The Witche's House]-**

-¡Playa! – Había dicho una energética Rita, la cual había llegado de la enfermería del estadio justamente esa mañana con el tobillo completamente recuperado.- ¡Playa! ¡Playa! ¡Playa! ¡Plaaaaaaya!-estaba emocionada. Si había algo que le gustaba a Rita era la playa.

-Rita, deja de revolotear por ahí, te vas a caer – le decía Takeshi soltando un enorme suspiro cuando la chica la ignoró olímpicamente.- Lisva, ¿puedes ir a ver si Silver está en su habitación? No lo he visto por aquí.

-¿otra vez se perdió?-preguntó Arumat.- ¿es necesario ponerle un rastreador al idiota?

Lisva bajó un poco la mirada y se sonrojó, pero al final fue al primer piso, directamente a la habitación del pelirrojo. Tocó un par de veces pero nadie atendía. Por lo que se preocupó abriendo la puerta con cautela, procurando que no sonara. Si había alguien distinto a Silver ahí, ella lo sabría…pero no había nada… avanzó con cautela hasta llegar a la cama, en donde el pelirrojo dormía profundamente. Parecía realmente cansado. A la castaña le daba algo de vergüenza moverlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de tocar el hombro del pelirrojo cuando de repente…

-¡Silver, despierta, YA ES MAÑANA! – había dicho una energética Rita corriendo hacia la cama y comenzando a saltar sobre la espalda del chico, quien emitía ruiditos como "dhou" "ouch" "au" "wha" casa vez que ella saltaba sobre él.

-ya… entendí…de acuerdo…de acuerdo…-había dicho el a duras penas. Rita bajó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Silver se arrastró prácticamente entre las mantas para poder salir de entre ellas…

-esa mujer…. es un monstruo….-había dicho entrecortadamente…

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

**[[Hola:**

**Ya sé que me tarde mucho en poner la continuación de este fanfic pero estaba algo ocupado con el regalo de día de brujas para todos ustedes [Nightmare], además de que tengo otro fanfic largo que está a punto de terminar [Fairy Tail de cabeza] he decidido rotundamente hacer UN SOLO PROYECTO A LA VEZ. Que eso de tener varias historias me confunde jaja.**

**¿De qué verdad estaban hablando Silver y Myriam? ¿La chica se disculpara con Lisva y Sore o ellas tomaran venganza? ¿Pasará algo en algún momento entre Sore y Loki? ¿Cómo tomara Loki la información acerca del ataque a Bloody Temptation? ¿Cómo lograra Gajeel que Silver hable con Mavis? ¿Juvia perdonara a Gray en algún momento? ¿Se quedara Gray de brazos cruzados? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas? xDDD**

**Por falta de tiempo (me mandan a bañarme, además de que tengo que limpiar mi cuarto) no respondo reviews, pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews a la gente que comentó mi Oneshot Nightmare, me alegro que les gustara. Mañana probablemente coloque la continuación a Fairy Tail de cabeza (si me da mi reserva de payaso para terminarlo) pero igual no prometo nada. Estoy demasiado feliz, tano que podría escribir un fanfic sobre llamacornios de colores vomitando caritas felices y mariposas xDU Karen tiene la culpa C: jiji xDu**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si no les gusta, también es bueno decirlo por review jajaja acepto tomatazos xD**

**¡Feliz dia de Brujas, gente, no gente, ponicornios, oompaloompas, llamacornios, gente vampiro, momias, zombies, assassins y humanidad!**

**Un abrazo.**

**Xei.]]**


End file.
